Are You Afraid Of The Dark?
by Blue Dot77
Summary: He was the monster that haunted me in my childhood, tormented me through my life. He was the embodiment of shadows, hiding under my bed and filling me with fear. He was looking at me, his gaunt face and sharp features burning themselves as a memory in my mind as he leaned over with dark eyes that held my worst fears, words falling off cruel lips, "Are you afraid of the dark?"
1. Prologue

**I watched the movie in 3D with two of my friends and was really wanting to do this super badly. So here it is you lovely people!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

**Prologue**

The chill of the wind blowing at my face, making me wish that I had shorter hair so as to avoid the whipping of black strands as they hit me in the face, came through the open window of the passenger door of the sedan I was seated in. It was the beginning of winter, Christmas being in only a few days. My feet were tucked up underneath me as they began to go numb from almost an hour of remaining in the same position. The old fashioned tan sedan I was riding shotgun in was traveling down an unfamiliar long, winding road toward a destination that was completely known to me. The blacktop seemed to be eaten by the front of the sedan as we drove over it. Bordering the deserted rode were hundreds upon hundreds of evergreens that seemed to spark with the beautiful white snow that frosted them like natural cupcakes. Dressed in a dark green jack with a matching scarf, hat, and gloves, I was quite warm even with the breeze hitting me. A little too warm, I took of my gloves for the time being.

Biting my lip, I continued to look outside the open window in search of signs of life. The bark of the evergreens, barely visible through the snow, was all that greeted me. That, and the darkness that came with it. Shivering slightly at the shadows, I turned to face the driver of the sedan, my social worker, Susan. She was in her mid to late thirties, her pretty, short brunette locks already lightening and gaining grey hairs in random places. Both of her small, warm brown eyes were focused on the curving road through her purple thin framed glasses. Susan despised the cold, which explains the purple hat with matching gloves, scarf, and sweater. Not to mention her winter coat, a bulky looking piece of apparel that was a deeper purple than the rest.

"The Smiths were very nice to have given you this opportunity to join their family, Artemis. Can you please try to behave, just this once?" Susan looked over at me for a moment, her voice sounding slightly pleading. The Smiths were a kind couple I had met a few times at the foster center. Mrs. Smith was a teacher with dimples and medium length curly red hair and freckles splattered across her high cheekbones whereas her husband was an artist with brown hair that always looked as if he had been sitting in front of a fan for hours and blue eyes full of excitement. They didn't have any kids, only a Husky named Sammy that had pretty black and white fur with big blue eyes. Mr. Smith had brought a picture of the dog one of the times that he and his wife came to visit me before officially signing the adoption papers.

"I never try to cause trouble," I objected in a low mumble, looking down at my small ivory hands that were clutched in my lap over the bottom part of my pretty green dress. Susan sighed next to me, putting a hand that was almost twice the size of one of mine on top of my hands. It was a comforting gesture, one that she used whenever she heard the slight tremble of my voice and saw the beginning quiver of my lower lip.

"When are you going to learn the Boogeyman isn't real?" she asked me, taking her hand back as the sedan wound around a wide curve of the rode. My eyes went back to the outside world as I thought of the shadows and monsters under my bed. He followed me everywhere, the Boogeyman that is. To every home I was placed in, hiding under every bed I ever slept in. I would try to tell my guardians but they all thought me ill. Susan begged me to stop with the 'nonsense', as she called it, and act like a normal child. How was I to dismiss the monster that haunted my every nightmare?

Not long after Susan had gone silent, we arrived at a two story brick home with a simple driveway and a good sized snow covered yard. The lights were on in the home, promising warmth and shelter from the bitter cold that had driven my small hands back into my gloves and resulted in the raising of my window. Now that we had arrived, I was squirming in my seat in excitement. As soon as Susan parked the sedan in their gravel driveway, I took to unbuckling and climbing out of my seat. I was nine years old and no longer had to ride in a car seat, although I was quite petite so Susan always insisted I ride in one. It made my favorite seating position, the one I had been in most of the ride, highly uncomfortable. Stumbling a bit, I regained feeling in my small boot wearing feet, diminishing the prickly feeling. Susan had gone over to the back seat and was pulling out my green and blue plaid suitcase that I took with me wherever I went. After she settled it on the crunching gravel, I walked up to her so that she could do her final inspection.

"You sure you have everything?" Susan questioned as she straightened my jacket and pulled at the bottom of my hat so that it came down to cover the top half of my small ears. I nodded, giving her a thumbs up. She grinned at me before taking my suitcase handle in one hand and my right hand in the other. We walked up to the front door and she knocked. Loud barks met my ears almost immediately along with a feminine cheer. Smiling, I watched the bronze knob on the brick house turn, awaiting a fresh start in a new place, with new people, in a new home.

* * *

**This is short but I promise to have the first chapter of the legit story up really soon. Thanks for reading and please review so that I can know if this is good to you guys or not. :D Thanks!**


	2. Ice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

**Nine Years Later...**

It had become a habit, offering to walk Sammy in order to sneak away and head down to the lake that was off in the woods behind our home. Mother and Father, as I had taken to calling them by such names, were both pleased with my willingness to help in taking care of the aging Husky. He was around ten years old now, and I had grown quite attached to the beautiful dog. Dressed in my black jeans, a black sweater, and matching scarf, I carried my ice skates with me down to the lake. It was the middle of January, ice and snow having taken over where I lived. Both of my silver eyes looked around, searching the shadows just in case. Of course Sammy would growl or react if _he_ was anywhere near, but I had to look to make sure. I don't care what people say, I believe in the Boogeyman.

The lake came into my line of sight and I breathed a sigh of relief, glad to be nearing my destination. It was around three in the afternoon, but I wanted to have enough time to skate and get home before the sun even began to set. I didn't have to tie up Sammy, which made me glad because I hated the idea of leaving him alone and/or tying him up. Sitting on a tree that had fallen over some time a few winters ago, I began changing from my boots into the skates. The task was done quickly, having been done several times previously. As I stood from the tree, I sensed a presence and looked up to get nailed in the face with a snow ball. Rolling my eyes, I wiped off the chilling snow and spotted the white haired trouble maker.

"What do you want, Jack?" I asked, growing agitated with his presence already as I skated onto the ice slowly with Sammy padding along beside me. After the first few weeks of skating on the lake, Sammy had learned how to tread carefully on the ice so as not to slip and fall too often. Not to say that he didn't slip and fall several times, just not as often as he used to.

"Ah, so you can still see me?" Jack Frost chuckled, twirling his cane as he grinned at me. I rolled my eyes, not liking the sudden invasion of my private time. Jack and I had met at this very lake. The white haired boy had been surprised by the mere fact that I could see him even back then. Of course if you have dealt with _him_ you would find it possible to believe in anything. Besides, Father was a firm believer in Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, even the Sandman. Jack Frost wasn't much of a stretch in their open minds. Mother, on the other hand, just entertained his thoughts of magic and wonder. I believed, not that people like the boy standing on the other side of the lake from me gave me much of a choice in the matter.

"Of course I can, you dolt," I fought the urge to chuck a snowball at him, knowing how quick it would turn into a World War III level snowball fight within ten minutes. Keeping up my slow pace, I kept my eyes on him. He feigned hurt, placing a hand over his chest as he looked at me with slightly widened eyes. _Melodramatic ice prince..._

"Why always with the insults, Artie?" he questioned, earning another roll of my silver eyes as I chose to ignore him for as long as possible. Of course, after a few minutes of being ignored, Jack slid across the ice to meet my slow pace easily. Glancing down at his bare feet, I fought the urge to slam the blade of my skate into one of them. Not that I could really hurt him. I doubt I could scratch him.

"You do realize that I came here to be alone, correct?" I picked up my pace slightly, not that he didn't match it just as easily. Magical being or not, I couldn't stand Jack's company on days like today. The reason being that I had had a very unpleasant nightmare last night and I did not want to be around anyone today. All he managed to do with his presence was remind me that the object of my nightmares was indeed real.

"Do you really not want my company? I always thought I was awesome company," Jack looked at me curiously, the way he always did when he caught me during one of my 'worse' days. I nodded, raising my eyebrows in a 'well duh' fashion. Holding up his hands in mock surrender, I watched as he kicked off the ice, the wind carrying him off as he did a overly dramatized bow goodbye. Watching him turn into a dot in the sky, I realized more time had passed than I had originally believed while I was travelling to the lake and talking to Jack. Checking my wristwatch, I noticed that it was indeed four thirty. How had I wasted that much time? Frowning, I looked up at the cloudy sky that gave no hint as to when the sun would vanish upon the hills. _I should have at least thirty minutes before I need to high tail it home._

Nodding to myself, I proceeded to pick up pace with my skating. I lost myself in the art, as I usually did when I came out here on the ice, twirling and throwing my body into graceful jumps through the air. It was the reason that Mother had taught me how to skate.

* * *

_"I can't do it!" I whined, giving up after what felt as if it had been the billionth time of me collapsing on the hard whitish blue surface of the ice. Mother looked down at me, warm forest green eyes glowing with laughter at the ridiculous pout on my face as I struggled with tearing off the blue ice skates she and Father had given me for Christmas. Lightly swatting my hands from the laces, she took my small hands in her own._

_"It is not that you cannot, it is that you are afraid of falling and getting hurt," she informed me, pulling me up to my feet as she knelt in front of me with that loving smile of hers. I looked at my feet, sniffling as she fixed my new turquoise scarf. Two of her fingers lightly touched the bottom of my chin before lifting my face so that I was again gazing up at her. "I was afraid of the same thing, a lot of things really, when I was your age."_

_"Really?" I felt my eyes widen at her statement and she smiled and nodded with her signature chiming laugh. I didn't notice that she was moving backwards and, consequently, pulling me forwards._

_"Of course. I was terrified. You know what helped me?" she asked, her voice falling to a whisper as she grinned down at me._

_"What?" I questioned in an awe-filled voice._

_"I closed my eyes, thought of the happiest, brightest thing I could think of," she let go of one hand to slide my eyelids shut and I was suddenly highly aware of my feet moving across the ice. My nerves nearly caused me to skid to a halt before Mother repeated the phrase and I found myself picture the sun peaking through the clouds right after a blizzard, causing the snow to glitter as if it was made of millions of tiny diamonds. I could feel the warmth from its light, comforting my chilled skin. "Now open your eyes."_

_Her other hand released me and I opened my eyes. She was far ahead of me and I was moving across the ice on my own. I kept going, getting excited, before I slipped and fell._

_"Are you alright?" Mother called, looking as if she was about to head back to check on me. I got on to my feet, thought of the sun, and nodded quickly before taking back off on the ice, laughing with glee._

* * *

"Such a pretty show," a voice cut through the air like a knife, causing me to falter in my landing and collapse on the ice. Sammy was growling next to me at the shadows and I looked up to see that the sun was sinking. How had I lost myself in the memory for so long? Panicking, I scrambled to my feet and raced across the ice towards my boots. Barely managing to change into them, I cast frightened glances around the slowly darkening woods as I searched for the source of the voice, as I searched for _him_. It was when I turned on my heel and was ordering Sammy to follow me that his voice met my ears from the shadows once more. "Not afraid of the dark, are you?"

I spotted his sharp featured face and wicked eyes, my heart stuttering in fear at the mere sight of him. My breath caught in my throat and I began running, trying to block out the laughter behind me. Sammy was at my heels, running with me as I darted through the trees in what I knew was the direction of my home.

"Leaving so soon?" a pale hand caught my throat and jerked me back in to the shadows, the same shadows that proceeded to swallow me even as Sammy barked insistently in my direction. I choked on the darkness, struggling to free myself as I felt it consume me."I was so looking forward to playing."

His face appeared, taunting as ever, and I screamed at the sudden fire that lit up my skin. Swatting it away, I tried to remember that it was just a trick, that he couldn't really hurt me.

"Of course it's not a trick. Does it trick feel like this?" a sharp pain filled my chest as if it was filling with water and I was drowning in a sea of black water. Or was it tar? Choking on the unidentified dark liquid, I struggled for the surface only to feel the pain of razor sharp teeth as a shark dragged me beneath the surface. Clawing out at the surrounding area, I prayed for it to end. "It seems your wish may just come true."

My eyes snapping open, I looked up to see the concerned faces of my mother and father. A wet tongue, most likely Sammy's, licked my cheek. My heart was beating faster than should be healthy, reminding me of the vivid nightmare.

"Thank god you are alright!" my mother wrapped her arms around me, holding me close to her and chasing away the sudden freezing chill I felt. "When Sammy arrived without you, your father and I were worried sick! We came looking for you at found you in the lake. It looked as if you took a nasty fall, broke through the ice and everything. I'm so glad we got to you in time!"

Just a nightmare. Another nightmare. Brought to me by my personal greatest fear.

The Boogeyman.


	3. Food

**This story has gotten such a great reception. :D Thanks! I did some references in here, and used a little French 'pardon my French xD' but I think it turned out well in the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Or Harry Potter. Or Chinese food. Or anything else I mention business wise, really.**

* * *

"It would be best if you just stayed in bed under the covers to keep warm. After what happened earlier, it's likely you'll get a cold," my mother fluttered around me, fluffing the already fluffy enough pillow and pressing the back of her slim hand to my forehead and cheeks. The odds of me being cold were slim to none, considering the three comforters she had forced upon me. Underneath the mountain of covers, I was in a fuzzy pair of pajama pants with an over-sized tee shirt. Mother was always very protective of me since she and Father could not have children of their own and I was the only one they had adopted.

"I am fine, Mom," I insisted, squirming under the overheating blankets in an effort to free myself. Frowning slightly to herself, she nodded before muttering something about a quilt in the closet of her and Father's master bedroom. Rolling my eyes, I watched her scurry from the room before throwing off the heavy comforters. Finally able to breathe properly, I took a long, deep breath of heated air.

"Your mother always did take things to extremes when it came down to you being ill," Father's voice caught my ears and I turned to see him leaning on the door frame, a bowl of Spaghetti O's in his masculine, yet smooth hands. He walked over to me, placing the medium sized bowl on my nightstand in front of my red lava lamp that I got for my birthday seven years ago. Father took his seat at the foot of my bed on top of the sloppy pile of blankets. I nodded in agreement, pulling my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them as I tucked my chin into the space between my knees and watched him fiddle with his hands as he often did whenever he sat still. My father spoke with his hands, waving them around and gesturing like a raving lunatic. As he was doing now, while trying to take my mind of things with talk about his newest piece of art. He had grown obsessed with sculpting as of late, his newest idea having something to do with trying to create a sculpture based off of some well known topic that I had no earthly clue about. "I lost you again, didn't I?"

The sheepish look on his face, the one he always got when he realized he was raving on and on and that no one had clue as to what he was talking about, took over his face as his reading glasses teetered on the edge of his nose. I nodded slowly with a grin and slightly elevated eyebrows to accentuate the face that I was indeed lost. Coughing in an attempt to look nonchalant, he pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"It's okay, Dad," I patted his arm sympathetically and he rolled his eyes at me. See where I get the habit from? "At least you can still paint your pretty landscape pieces."

"Don't patronize me!" Father objected, pouting like the childish adult he was before rising from my bed and walking over to the closet with a look of confusion and piqued curiosity. His hand reached out, fingers turning over the combination lock and chain that held my closet door shut. Turning to face me, he raised an eyebrow at me in question. "You still do this? What's wrong, scary monsters in your closet?"

Quickly shaking my head, I rose from the bed and took him by the arm before leading him to the door to my room where Mother was entering with an over-sized bottle of NyQuil. Taking it from her, I smiled a fake smile at the two that managed to full them before guiding them out of my room, "Thanks for the concern and everything; but I am perfectly fine and able to take care of myself. I am eighteen, after all."

"Take a dose of the Ny-" my mother began as I moved backwards a few steps after releasing them and took hold of my door in preparation to close it.

"I know, thanks. Tell Sammy I said-" I was cut off at cutting Mother off by the before mentioned Husky as he trampled down the hallway and into my doorway. Rolling my eyes with a chuckle and running my hand back and forth through the fur on his head, I looked back up with my parents with calm silver eyes. Tossing them my wallet, I tried to ignore the sudden rumble in my stomach. "Cancel that message. Anyway, I volunteer to pay for Chinese tonight if one of you guys will go into town and get some."

Father agreed and I hastily shut the door, turning and taking quick steps towards my closet before checking the lock to make sure it was still locked. Pulling on it and the chain, I ensured that the closet was still sealed shut correctly. It may seem paranoid to other people, but I would take no chances with _him_. He had yanked me into this very closet once, pulling me into a deep pit of nightmares and things that should never be experienced by anyone, much less a child. Ever since I was twelve, I had begun locking and chaining the closet doors together, since they were the kind that separated on a sliding rail. Sammy barked, striving to regain my attention. I looked back to the dog that sat perched on my unmade bed with a tight smile.

"It's okay, Sammy. Just checking the perimeter," I muttered to the Husky, going over to both of the two windows and locking them whilst closing the binds and curtains on both. Then I took a peek underneath my bed, checking to make sure the motion lights were still attached to the bottom of my bed frame and functional. "Okay, everything is okay. He can't sneak up on me here."

"Artie! One of your friends is here!" was my only warning before there was a rapid knocking and the bursting open of my bedroom door. My one and only good friend, Jace Ash Polk, was standing in the doorway to my room. Believe it or not, Jace is a girl. Her parents were cruel people, in her opinion. She grinned like a mischievous prankster, her light blue eyes sparkling with schemes. Jace was practically temperature-proof, which explains her black Led Zeppelin tee and dark jean shorts with black and white converse adorning her feet. Flicking her long, layered, multi color hair off her shoulder, she strolled into my room and collapsed onto my bed.

"Salut mon ami!" she exclaimed in her native language, French, placing her hands behind her head as I moved over to my desk/sketch table and pulled my rolling desk chair over to the bedside while she proceeded to pet Sammy affectionately.

"Hi to you too, Jace," I smiled at her, trying to shake of the tension that came with approaching that closet. Jace groaned at the sound of her own name leaving my lips, not to mention the English language that she hated speaking since she was barely fluent in the language.

"Quel monde, quel monde! The least you could do is call me Ash," Jace pouted at me, running her hands through Sammy's fur as she complained and tried to pull of the Wicked Witch of the West impression. "I'll get you Artie, and your little dog too! Hahahaha!"

Her face buried into Sammy's fur and I rolled my eyes at her dramatic performance. Suddenly her head snapped up, her eyes wide as saucers.

"Unless, that is, you feed my foreign belly!" her arms went out before pulling her hands in to rub her belly and moaning as if from starvation. Taking a pillow, I chucked it at her with a shake of my head in disbelief.

"My dad went out to get me some Chinese, you can mooch off my food. Although Mother has probably already made him aware of your sudden presence. So, why are you here, anyway?" Jace was a good friend, don't get me wrong, but I was still kind of edgy after my earlier encounter with my own personal 'He Who Shall Not Be Named'. If only I was Harry Potter, then I could 'Lumos' all my fears away.

"I knew Asians were good for something besides math!" she pumped her fist into the air victoriously and I playfully hit her in the shoulder.

"Don't be a racist," I chided her, trying not to roll my eyes yet again.

"Asian is a race!" Jace bolted up in a sitting position, eyes reverting back to the saucer look at what she believed to be new information. This time I could not refrain from rolling my eyes and laughing at her. I looked away from her for a moment, a bump in my closet catching my now panicked attention. "What was that?"

"Jace don't!" I realized too late that she was moving across the room and a reaching for the lock. Jumping out of the chair and stumbling across the floor, I gripped her by a streak of blue in her hair and pulled back on it. Yelping in surprised, Jace came back from the offending closet with a twirl and surprised hurt in her eyes.

"What the heck, Artemis!" she exclaimed, looking highly annoyed with me. Blinking a few times, I took a step back and opened my mouth to speak. Sammy cut me off with a loud bark and making a dash through the still open door and down the hallway. Smelling Chinese food, Jace dropped the matter and took off after the Husky shouting 'Food!' at the top of her lungs.

My heart was racing, recovering from what had just happened, when a pale hand landed on my shoulder. Twisting around I spotted _his_ dark and demented eyes looking down at me. A twisted smile broke across _his_ gaunt face and I let out a surprised gasp. The hand slid down and gripped my waist, turning me the rest of the way around him as I heard my door click shut and the lock slide into place behind me. Another pale, long fingered hand went to the other side of my waist, just as cold and terrifying as the first.

"Surprise," _he_ whispered with a low, dark chuckle before turning into a dark, terrifying shadow and moving, literally, through me. The deadly chill that took over me knocked me to my knees and I found that I couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't do anything.

"Open the door, Artie! I have food!" Jace's voice met my ears. My stomach twisted in a knot as I struggled to my feet, tripping on the air as I calmed my racing heart and shakily made for the door.

"Enjoy your food," the voice of my nightmares whispered in my ear.

* * *

**Like it? Lemme know!**


	4. Movie

**~You guys are amazing.. I think I am in love with your awesomeness!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

We had been eating the Chinese food for about ten minutes of solid silence, only interrupted by Jace's moans of food driven pleasure. Every time she took a bite of the sesame chicken and rice her eyes seemed to bulge and her head lolled back in bliss. I was nibbling on my chicken on a stick absently, trying not to let my discomfort with _his_ earlier appearance show.

"You've been real quiet, mon ami. Is something troubling you?" Jace caught me off guard with her question, breaking the thick shroud of silence that had been lingering in the room before her statement with her French accented voice. Even after living here for about four or five years, Jace still held the accent. My silver eyes darted up to her, my heart stuttering in a moment of mixed shock and fear. Blinking a few times slowly, I managed to come back to my senses and shake my head at her. "Don't lie to me, l'amour."

"I'm fine, really," I insisted, ignoring the hand that reached out to comfort me. I didn't need comforting. No amount of comfort could end this constant nightmare. Neither could Chinese food, although it did a pretty good job at trying.

"You're not eating or talking. Chinese is one of your favorites!" Jace pointed out, her hand finally coming to land on my arm as she looked at me. She was giving me that 'look' again. The same look that meant I was full of it and needed to accept the fact that she was right. I really hate that look.

"Okay, I have a few things on my mind, nothing world shaking," I promised her, hoping that my room didn't start vibrating with an earthquake the size of Texas. You never know. If there's a fat guy that can slide down my chimney and leave awesome presents than I am sure that I can somehow jinx myself into an earthquake with that statement. Jace smiled slightly, moving back and dropping her hand.

"Want to talk about it? Or do you want to move this party to your basement and have a Harry Potter/Avengers marathon," Jace's eyes sparkled as she stood from my bed and began closing her take out boxes. Nodding, I began closing my own boxes. As we went to leave, I woke Sammy from where he napped at the foot of my bed. I would never leave him alone in the dark. Ever. "Don't forget the food!"

* * *

Soon, we were settling down in my basement where my family kept the game consoles and a flat screen television with a plush scarlet couch and several shelves meant for CDs/video games that we used to keep our DVDs, CDs, and video games. Well, my DVDs, CDs, and video games. I was the only one in the house who used the room, for the most part. After I got a job, I had begun purchasing DVDs, CDs, and video games that I really liked with what spare money I had. This room served as my indoor sanctuary. It had a remote control for the lights, allowing me to easily banish the dark if I was getting too paranoid.

Last year, I had added a mini fridge and microwave for drinks and the popping of popcorn. Since we had the delicious Chinese food, we didn't need popcorn quite yet. These movie marathons had become a tradition for Jace and me. Whenever one of us was upset or we were just insanely bored and it was too hot or too cold to go outside, we would come down here, melt into my couch, and watch whatever movies we happened to be in the mood for.

Settling into the plush couch, I practically melted into it. It was easy to push _him _to the back of my mind temporarily as Jace popped in the first movie and I settled back, opening up one of my boxes and taking a small bite from the chicken on a stick. Jace collapsed onto the couch next to me dramatically. Laughing at her, I rolled my eyes when she moaned in pleasure.

"I swear I am going to steal this couch. You are going to come home, and it won't be here any more," she decided, opening one of her now closed eyes to look at me with it.

"Then what will you lounge on whenever you come over?" I quirked an eyebrow and she opened her other eye, placing her index finger of her right hand on the left side of her chin and her thumb on the right side as if trying to look like she was pondering the question. After a minute or two of previews playing in the background and me eyeing her with one raised eyebrow, she nodded with a sigh, as if feigning disappointment. Punching her lightly in the arm, I rolled my eyes again.

"Fine, you can keep the couch. But I am stealing this," before I could react, Jace reached over and grabbed my chicken.

"Hey!" I protested, grabbing for the box as she took one of the stick pierced pieces of delectable chicken and chomped a huge bite out of it with a cocky grin on her face and mischief in her eyes. When she pulled the rest of the chicken from the stick, she proceeded to stab me with it. "Oh, it's on!"

Thus, I stole the box back and pulled out one of my sticks from earlier where I had already eaten the chicken and we began a fencing match with the sticks, mostly ignoring the beginning music of the movie.

* * *

"Harry-" Dumbledore was talking to Harry in the subway station scene when I found myself cuddling into my couch on the verge of sleep. Some time during Harry fighting Nagini, Jace had completely conked out with a quarter of her egg roll sticking out of her spicy rice. We weren't going to make it to the first Iron Man movie tonight, by the looks of it. The room was dark, and I reached for the remote to flip on the lights. A pale hand snatched my wrist just as I was touching the rectangular device. Before I could scream, I was wrenched off the couch and forced to look into the eerie eyes of my greatest fear. Fear itself.

"Miss me?"

There was a dark glint in his eyes before I felt my eyes roll into my head and I collapsed. I'll never know if I collided with the floor or not, for I went out just as my knees buckled and his dark chuckle filled my mind.

* * *

**I know it may seem kind of sluggy but this is still kind of setting into the story. During the next few chapters you can expect a lot more Pitch.**


	5. Black

**~I think I may begin replying to reviews at the end of chapters because a lot of you guys are guests and you ask good questions. Lemme know what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

My breathing was shallow and I felt as if a hand was squeezing my heart. Coughing up a lung or two, I clutched my stomach and fought the urge to vomit. I felt like I had been thrown through a blender. In other words, I felt horrible. Groaning, I blinked my eyes open only to be greeted by more darkness. Rubbing my eyes, I felt around me for the remote, or the couch. Instead, I was greeted by the cool touch of a smooth stone floor. Fear gripped me when I remembered being knocked out by _him_.

"Where am I?" I whispered, my throat aching with the effort. I rolled onto my stomach and then pushed myself up into a crawling position. My back met something, letting me know how low the 'roof' of the room I was in was. Feeling claustrophobic, I crawled across the stone in an effort to find an exit. Occasionally, I would reach out with one hand to feel for some type of wall or door. All I got was air, the ceiling, and the floor. At one point, I collapsed from the exhaustion, rolling onto my back and staring up into the pitch black area surrounding me.

"You know, as many time as we have met I never properly introduced myself," a voice slithered through the air like a snake, snapping at my cool skin. His eyes glowed in the darkness, appearing as if the shadows themselves had formed them along with his skin, which began to appear as his face emerged. Scrambling away, the first wall I had encountered this entire time decided to make its presence known by blocking my escape. Turning to look at it, I took note of the fact that I could not see the wall. A hand gripped my chin and I was forced to look into eyes of melted gold, darkened with my fears that reflected so clearly through them. "The name's Pitch. Pitch Black. You know me as the Boogeyman."

Have you ever felt as if your soul was being ripped from your body? As if the entire world was frozen? As if you could never feel more pain and fear than you did in that one moment. That's how I felt when his grip slid down to my neck and he squeezed, eyes flashing before I was overtaken by darkness and thrown into the unbearable torture of my nightmares.

* * *

_"Mommy? Daddy?" I roamed the halls of my home, a tattered black teddy bear clutched close to my chest as I wobbled. Mommy and Daddy didn't respond and that made me scared. Where were they? I stepped into my parent's bedroom and_ _spotted the two collapsed on their beds above the covers. Grinning, my fear washed away and I moved to Mommy's side of the bed, tugging on her hand. Her eyes opened, pools of gold replacing their usual hazel. Cracks began to run across to run across her face, starting at her gaping mouth and wide eyes. "Mommy?"_

_"Someone missing their mommy?" a voice echoed through the room, sending a shiver down my spine. I looked at my dad. He was sitting up, head sideways as he looked at me with golden eyes. His skin was cracking, just like Mommy's._

_"You're breaking," I ignored the voice, or at least tried to. Daddy threw his head back in a dark chuckle that didn't fit his kind face. When he looked back at me, his skin was peeling away. "Why are you and Mommy breaking?"_

_"Because you broke us," he told me before crumbling to pieces on the bed. I was aware of the hand I held in one of my own beginning to break like porcelain. Eyes snapping to Mommy, I screamed as she too crumbled in front of my very eyes. My scream pierced the room only to be silenced by a hand coming down on my mouth as the teddy bear fell to the floor and I took a step back from it. It was smoking, the smoke rising up in a thick oily black cloud. My body grew until I was my age. The smoke solidified, paling in some faces to expose _his_ face. Soon, Pitch was standing in front of me with a maniacal gleam in his eyes._

_"You were always too easy to scare, Artemis," Pitch whispered, _his_ face coming close to mine as _he_ looked into my eyes. _He_ continued speaking, naming off things he had previously used against me in my nightmares. "Heights, spiders, sharks, drowning, burning."_

_Leaning over, his eyes seemed to sparkle when he asked me, "What else are you afraid of?"_

The dark. _The scene went black and I tried not to scream at the sensation of being dragged out of the nightmare._

* * *

This is the part when I am supposed to awaken in my room, Mother leaned over me and asking how I am feeling. Why didn't I feel the comfort of my bed underneath me then? Why did I feel so...empty? The sensation hit me, as if I was breathing air for the first time in a thousand years, my eyes snapping open. A burst of fire erupted in my chest, causing me to let out a scream of torturous pain. When it finally faded, I blinked away the blur in my eyes. My soul was back, but something felt wrong. I felt _wrong_. Looking around, I took in my surroundings with clear confusion.

I was in a cavernous palace of some sort. It had high ceilings and menacing looking cages hanging around the room. The cages gave me the creeps, a shiver running down my spine at the sight of them. It was when I came to the conclusion that I realized not only were they terrifying, I was _in _one. Stumbling to my feet, I scrambled over to the bars of the cage and looked down. Okay, the 'cavern', as I dubbed it, was bigger than I expected.

"Like your new cage, Artemis?" _his_ voice met my ears and I whirled around to see him seated in a chair that was threaded of shadows, his fingers intertwined underneath his chin as he leaned forward. I took a moment to observe him, glad that the cage kept us separated. He was tall, lithe, and dark in appearance, the shadows that he sat upon only raising the fear fueled adrenaline that had begun pumping through my system. Golden eyes, darkened with evil and pale skin that was tinted grey with black hair styled into curved spikes that were sloping towards the back of his head. He was dressed in a long, dark robe that seemed to fall and cover his feet from sight.

"I want to go home," I choked out the words, wrapping my arms around my abdomen as tears pricked my eyes. _No, I won't cry in front of him_! Pitch laughed, the dark sound filling the room.

"You are home now," he grinned. Before I could object, he disappeared. Not going home? No, no, no, no, no, no! I can't stay here. Not with him. Panic set in, and then anger.

"No!" I screamed, kicking the bars of the cage. Get back here! This isn't fair! Take me home, now! This isn't fun! It's not a game! Let me out of here!" I screamed, pounding fists and kicking the bars of the cage. I kept yelling out, my yells echoing back to me until I lost my voice. Collapsing to my knees, I cradled my bloodied hands in my lap. Tears ran down my face in long, pathetic trails. Even when I tried to cry out again, nothing came. My throat created a crackling noise, a wretched sound that depressed me even more.

* * *

**Pitch (a special treat for you guys)**_  
_

From the shadows, I watched her pitiful screams for me to send her back to the dismal residence she referred to as 'home'. Who was she to think that place was better than _my_ palace? Eyes flashing dangerously, I continued to observe even when she collapsed to her knees with bloody hands. Artemis Smith, the latest name she went by. She would always be Artemis, no matter the miserable dwelling that quack of a woman 'Susan' placed her in. And Artemis would always believe in me, the Boogeyman.

"You will embrace the fear I provide, or be destroyed in the process, I care not," I whispered, fading into the shadows before reappearing in my room. Artemis was growing up, I could feel it. It was as if the candle that kept me going, that kept me alive and scaring, had reached the end of its days. If I hadn't stepped in, she would have moved on, forgotten me. Artemis was one of very few to see me, to _fear_ me to such a point that she would never let my name drop from her lips. To a point where she would booby trap her bedroom against me. "Your soul is already as black as my own from your life of misery. Yet you still fight for some glimpse of life. Foolish girl."_  
_

* * *

**So, someone asked me if this was a crossover...Huh? I don't understand why you thought it was.**

**Another thing, he is originally 'interested' in Artemis because she can still see him after all this time. No matter how old she has grown, she still believes in him.**


	6. Starved

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

Waking up in the cage made me decide to free all the animals in the city zoo if I ever got out of this place. Every muscle in my body was sore and tense, making me roll my neck and shoulders several times before proceeding to stretch the rest of my body. Glancing around the room, my eyes scanned for any signs of _him_. He had to be around somewhere. That is, unless he left me alone here. Rubbing my arms with my hands, I couldn't help but feel the light chill of the room skittering across my skin. Wait, chill? The room wasn't near this cold when I passed out.

"The Guardians are angry that I brought you here," Pitch's voice met my ears and I whirled around to see him _inside_ my cage. Backing up against the bars behind me, I fought to get as far from him as possible. He stood in the center, golden eyes watching my every movement closely. I moved to speak, but my throat still felt raw and sore. Pitch's eyes narrowed as he walked towards me, stopping just in front of me. His hand went up, touching my face. Flinching at the contact, I tried not to show my obvious fear of him. "They've sent their little errand boy to do their work for them and take you away from me."

"The Guardians were always such meddlesome creatures," he muttered, hand leaving my face as he turned around and walked away, turning into a shadow and leaving the cage effortlessly. Collapsing onto the floor of the cage, I let my back fall against the cage bars in the defeat. So many questions ran through my mind. How would I get out of here? Would I ever see Jace again? Oh my god, I was never going to get to watch Iron Man 3. Heart dropping, I wished for some type of escape to make itself apparent to me now. Why am I even here? Doesn't he get enough pleasure from torturing me when I am snuggled in my nice comfy bed, hiding under the covers and using my pillow to block out the sounds of my own screams?

Shivering, I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. Looking up at the ceiling, I wished I could at least see the sky, the moon. I wanted to feel a snowflake brush my cheek. Laugh at the face Jace makes whenever she tries and fails at ice skating with me. Collapse on the ground as Sammy tackled me the moment I returned home. Why can't I be in my basement, cracking up at Tom Hiddleston being turned into a rag doll by the Hulk? A tear slid down my right cheek, framing that side of my face as it trailed down to my chin before slipping off and onto my lap.

Part of me was thankful for the chilly atmosphere. That meant Jack Frost was nearby. If Jack could find me, maybe he could free me from this prison. All I have to do is wait for Jack. I'd like to be able to say I've been in worse situations that make this all seem like no big deal, but I can't. Every other time I had encountered _him_ I had woken up to find myself back in my nice cozy house. Not this time. This time I kept waking up in a cage with no way out of the nightmare.

I think a day or two passed with no sign of _him_ as I sat in that cage. All I could do was sleep, have nightmares, and wake up before repeating the cycle again. There came a moment when I could no longer distinguish the difference between my nightmares and my reality. My stomach always hurt, a gnawing hunger that made me clutch it and lay on the floor of the cage for hours in misery. Like my stomach, my throat hurt continuously, only it was as dry as the Sahara desert must be. I remember waking up from my nightmares screaming, now I can't even do that.

How long had I been here? Did my parents know I was here? Did they even know I was missing? Would they try to find me? If so, would they find me in time? There was an endless cycle of questions running through my mind, making me wish I could pace but the strength in my legs wasn't what it used to be. Many times in the last 24-72 hours, heck I don't know how long its been since I had been abandoned here, I would try to stand and pace only to have my knees buckle and fall back to the floor in a heap of shaking shoulders and tear-stained cheeks._  
_

Eventually, the tears seemed to run out as well. That was the day that I looked up to see Pitch standing outside my case with his eyes observing me like I was a feral animal and he, a veterinarian. Cowering slightly, I managed to scrambled to my side of the cage and look up at him with wide eyes. He turned into the shadows for a moment before solidifying inside of the cage. His body bent over slightly as he leaned forward and gripped my chin. _Don't show fear, don't let him see how broken you really are._

"You look absolutely dreadful," he muttered, his voice just as smooth and deadly as I remembered it. Cold, dark golden eyes looked down at me, tracing my thinning frame before he disappeared into the shadows. Breathing a soundless sigh of relief, I relaxed against the bars of my cage. A few minutes later, however, my relief was interrupted by a McDonalds bag being thrown to my feet along with a few bottles of water. Looking up, I saw Pitch staring down at me from the outside of the cage. "I forget that you humans need food and liquid on a daily basis in order to remain healthy."

Hesitating, I gave the food and him an apprehensive glance. Scoffing, he bent down and narrowed his eyes at me before speaking, "If I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't need to poison your food to get the job down. A few more days and you would be dead. It would be a waste of poison and my time. Eat the food."

Seeing his point, kind of, I reached into the bag and pulled out a double cheeseburger that was cheese and ketchup only, just like how I liked my burgers. Looking up at him curiously, I realized that he had already left. Dismissing it for now, I took a huge bite out of the double cheeseburger before taking a long drink of water. My throat loved the cooling sensation and I soon polished off two double cheeseburgers and a large fry. When my stomach was full, or at least felt full, I took a moment to dissect his actions. Why would Pitch care that I was on Death's door?

* * *

**Not my best work, is it? Sigh...**


	7. Dare

**I am quite sad how short this came up, considering how long it took me to post it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

"Stand up," a voice ordered and I looked up to see Pitch standing there with golden eyes calculating, dissecting my very soul.

"I can't," I informed him, crossing my arms and looking up at him from where I sat on the floor of the cage. He stood just outside it, hands wrapped tightly around the bars as his mouth quirked up into a smirk.

"Are you saying the great and stubborn Artemis is too weak to stand upon her own two feet? Have I finally broken you?" Pitch leaned forward a bit, eyes glittering with glee as I narrowed my own at him. Reaching forward, I gripped the bar before pulling myself up onto my feet. Almost immediately, my legs began to quiver and my knees buckled just before I collapsed to the floor of my cage. "Pathetic, that's all you are. Go ahead, try again. Try again so you can fall."

"I am not pathetic," I gritted my teeth, gripping the bars with both of my hands and pulling myself slowly to my feet. My legs shook with the weight as I locked eyes with Pitch. Biting my lip, I felt my knees buckle yet again before gripping onto the bars for dear life. "I will not fall."

"Don't be so sure," he grinned wickedly before his hand gripped my wrist and pulled. The feeling of emptiness took over me, my mind going pitch black 'oh the irony' before color was restored and I found myself in the arms of Pitch. I wanted to scream, but at the same time I didn't. His skin was warm, yet cool to the touch. My feet struggled for some type of footing, but found none except for Pitch's feet. _Cling to the terrifying monster of my nightmares? Or..._ I looked down to see the not-at-all-friendly-looking darkness beneath me. _Cling it is_. Both of my arms went around his torso, releasing my wrist from his hand's clutch.

"Don't you dare drop me," I grumbled into his neck, not happy with the current situation I now found myself in. Pitch chuckled in response, his chest vibrating against me as he did so and his breath hitting my bare neck. Chills went down my spine and I clutched tighter in order to hide my face further into his neck as I squeezed my eyes shut. Two arms went around me, hesitant at first before wrapping around me and pulling me closer. I should have shoved him away, risked the fall; but I couldn't get myself to.

"Afraid of heights more than you are of fear itself? Such a foolish choice in fears you have," Pitch whispered, his breath again hitting my neck. Biting my lip, I tried to suppress the chills this time. I pulled back slightly, looking up and into a pair of golden eyes. Before I could say anything, before I could register how close we were, he turned to shadow. Without anything to grasp, I began falling. Wind whistled in my ears as I looked down. Squeezing my eyes shut, I awaited the imminent 'squash' of impact. It never came. "Or is it just falling that you fear, Moon Child?"

"You fu-" I began as I twisted around on the shadowy black cloud to look up at the smug man. Eyes narrowed, I stood up and glared at him.

"Yes?" he smirked down at me, eyes shining with amusement just before I smacked him across the face with my right hand. The smack surprised me just as much as it seemed to have surprised him. I had never struck back before. Never. His forehead wrinkled slightly just above the nose and between his eyes. "You dare strike me?"

Before I could respond, I was smacked across the room. My back hit one of the obsidian walls that surrounded us and then I collapsed onto the ground in a heap. Looking up, I spotted him disappearing into the shadows. It took ten minutes for the shock to wear off and another five for me to scramble to my feet. Black creatures, darker than the night, appeared from the shadows. They were in the form of horses, glowing gold eyes planted firmly on me as I pressed myself against the wall. One of them whinnied, and I took off running.

My bare feet hit the hard floor loudly with each step I took, rushing away from the sound of hooves hitting the floor behind me. They sounded too close for my comfort as I ran down a staircase. Tripping, I ended up doing more rolling than running. As soon as I got to my feet again, I resumed my fleeing. I rounded a corner and entered a random room, pressing my aching back against the wall. My heart raced inside my chest.

"They can smell your fear," Pitch's voice met my ears and my eyes searched the room for him with no success. The room was dark and I could barely see inside it. Going to walk across the room, I tripped over something hard and face planted onto something soft. Scrambling across the soft surface, I looked around with wide, fearful eyes for the creatures. Lights came on in the room, small torches that lined the wall two feet apart from one another catching on fire. Pitch was standing next to the door, watching me with his scrutinizing gaze. "You look dreadful."

"No 'absolutely' this time? I must be doing something wrong," I mocked, trying to hide my fear behind sarcasm as I gripped what was revealed as dark velvet covers underneath my fingertips. I was seated on top of a four poster bed. Pitch smirked, pushing off the wall with deadly grace as he approached me with glimmering gold eyes. Long fingers curled around my chin as he lift my face until my eyes were locked with his.

"Don't be afraid of the dark," he whispered, shocking me with the statement before the sound of whinnying filled the room and all of the torches went out. Cool lips brushed my own before I was suddenly aware of being completely alone. Alone, except for the creatures' glowing eyes that appeared from the darkness.


	8. Fear

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

It felt as if months had passed, although it had probably been closer to a few days. Pitch had not returned to stuff me back inside my cage, leaving me to his Nightmares. Every day, I had found myself sprinting down twisting hallways with no real feel as to where I was going. My daily mission had become fleeing from the creatures. I would run myself into the ground, literally. After a few hours of torturous nightmares, I would awaken before repeating the cycle . Last time, I had collapsed in the middle of one of the hallways.

Awakening, I groaned at the soreness that settled into my very bones. Rolling onto my back, I realized that I was not on the stone floor I had passed out on. Groaning, I raised myself enough to see that I was laying on the bed from the other day. Startled, my eyes finally snapped open fully and I jolted up into a ramrod straight sitting position.

"Care to explain why you were making a bed of my hallway?" his smooth voice met my ears, causing my head to jerk to the right and spot the shadowy figure. I didn't answer him, merely narrowed my eyes. He took a step out of the shadows, shadows melting away from pale grey skin and golden eyes. "Not talking to me?"

Again, I remained silent. Pushing the covers off of my thinning body, I almost pouted at the raggedy state of my clothing. Almost. With stiff movements, I began shifting and moving to throw my legs over the left side of my bed. Still not speaking, I stood shakily on sore and wobbly legs. Without warning, my knees buckled out from under me and I fell forward. Instead of the thud of my body hitting the floor that I had expected, I was halted in my descent by long arms and a solid chest. His hands gripped my waist. At the contact, I felt my eyes roll up to my head at the sensation of drowning. Oily black water filled my lungs, claws ripping me apart from the inside out. My screams caught inside my already raw throat, forming a clump that I could not get air through as fire filled what was left of my lungs.

"Artemis?" a voice, only slightly tinted with worry, dragged me out of the darkness. I was lying on the stone floor I remembered passing out on. My head was being held up by a cool hand as I gazed up into gold eyes. The scream finally ripped its way through my throat. Arms went around me and I was pulled forward into an unexpected, yet slightly comforting, embrace. My scream died off as my body shook violently. It had been awhile since something had managed to push me this far over the edge.

* * *

**Pitch (another little treat for taking so long) **

I had allowed a few days to pass, roaming the surface and scaring the occasional child, before I returned. Walking along the long, winding halls in thought, I almost missed the the whinnying of one of my various Nightmares. My curiosity piqued, I followed the sound before spotting three of them. Beneath the trampling beasts, I spotted a pale and trembling form. It took one look at raven locks to realize who the thin form belonged to. The sight of Artemis lying in a heap upon my floor stirred something in me, something I could not identify. Whatever it was, caused a blossom of anger to form.

"You have done your jobs. Leave," I narrowed my eyes at the creatures as their own fiery gold eyes looked over at me. After a few moments of this silent staring contest, one of them snorted before taking off down the hall at its naturally wild trot. After the other two left, I knelt beside the sleeping girl. Her face was contorted in pain, showing that she was obviously having a horrid nightmare. The fear that radiated from her solidified the fact. Surprisingly gently, I skimmed the tips of my long fingers on my right hand along her forehead before slipping down to frame her cheek with my hand. I could see her nightmare clearly. Sliding my hand behind her head to support it, I looked into her dreaming mind.

_I was holding her, my long fingers turned to poisonous claws that ripped into her waist on both sides. Her head fell back, eyes rolling up into her head as her mouth opened in a choked off scream. Tendrils of oily black were leaking from her open mouth and down her neck like blood. She smelled burnt. For some reason, I didn't want to see this nightmare anymore._

_"Artemis?"_

Once she heard her name, we were both jerked out of the nightmare and back into the empty hallway. Silver eyes, blurry with unexpected tears, snapped open to look at me. Her scream, one I had grown familiar with over the many years, echoed off the obsidian walls. For the first time since I had first brought forth such a horrified sound, I didn't like it. I didn't want her to be in pain. Shifting, I wrapped my arms around her thinning body and pulled her towards me. After a moment, the scream died off to be replaced by violent shaking. Switching the position slightly, I pulled her into my arms bridal style before melting in the shadows and reappearing with her in my chambers. The violent shaking had turned into a more subtle, constant shiver.

Placing her on the bed, I looked down at her with a confused look on my face. I had never, not even once, tried to shield her from her fears. Why was this time any different? I pulled my velvet comforter up to her chin. As the shiver subsided and she began taking even breaths, I stood from where I had been seated on the side of the bed. Before I could move to leave the room, however, I was halted by a hand taking one of my own and silver eyes looking up into my golden ones. The gesture read _'Stay', _a word that I knew she would never voice aloud, especially not to me. She did not want to be left alone in the dark again, even if I was to be her only company.

"Foolish girl," I muttered as I slid under the velvet covers and she released my hand. I was prepared to leave once she was asleep, staring upwards as I positioned both of my hands under my head and reclined on the soft bed. My plan never planned out that way as one, slightly shaking from renewed fear and worry, moved across my torso and a head, eyes closed tight, moved to lay on my shoulder. Shocked by the contact, I almost recoiled away before I realized what she was fearing. Rejection. Loneliness. Blinking twice, I shifted position to wrap one long arm around her shoulders. I would never admit to liking the presence of the warm body next to mine.

* * *

**I hope that you guys think this was worth the wait I put you through. I kept meaning to update this story sooner but I hit writer's block at around the point where she 'wakes up' on his bed. Then I got the idea to have that part turn into a nightmare...so... I don't even know if you guys read these little AN things...**


	9. Cuddling

**IT'S A CHRISTMAS EVE MIRACLE! Except I am not as happy as I want to be because I got a review that actually did disturb me... the person said that since it was 1st person I was being _too_ descriptive and that it was overkill... Being an aspiring writer, and already working on my first real, legit book, I took this information personally. I have always considered 1st person POVs to be my forte... So I would like you guys' opinions on this. If you do read my ramblings, please let me know if I am going too far...**

**ANYWAY! I refuse to post AN chapters, so here is an update for you wonderful people!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

**For once, I am going to warn you guys ahead of time that it is, in fact, a dream! **

_Snow drifted from a clear sky, baffling me with its appearance on such a clear day. In fact, the sky was so clear that I couldn't even see the sun, yet it was lit up as if the sun was still shining in the blanket of baby blue. A fleck of snow fell and touched my cheek, melting almost instantly from the contact. As I enjoyed that miraculous view, a pair of cool, long arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me backwards slightly to where my back met a solid chest. Cool lips lightly pecked my right cheek and I felt heat spread throughout my face as my cheeks turned a rosy color from the contact. His chuckle, smooth and attractive, sent chills down my spine._

_Turning around in the embrace, I looked up into golden eyes just as cool lips leaned down to meet my own. _

Then I woke up.

* * *

Jolting slightly, I had to blink the fuzz out of my vision. After my vision was cleared, I noticed the soft black cloth pressed to my cheek. Next, I noticed the comforting coolness. Lastly, I noticed I was laying my head on a shoulder. Pitch Black's shoulder. I almost screamed, but was cut off by his smooth voice.

"If you are going to scream, you should know that you chose this position and my ears do not deserve to suffer," he informed me as I felt a slight shift behind my shoulders. Noticing that his arm was wrapped around my shoulders, I looked up at him with a quirked eyebrow. It wasn't the face that we were in bed together that shocked me. No, the part that shocked me was the fact that we were _cuddling. _I was _cuddling_ with the _Boogeyman_! That, plus the dream I chose not to dwell on, stunned me. Even more shocking, I _enjoyed _the contact.

"I didn't make you put your arm around me," I grumbled softly, burying my face in his shoulder and keeping my right arm in its position across his chest. He laughed, a deep sound that caused his chest to vibrate slightly.

"I haven't heard you complain," he replied simply, a smirk to his dark, smooth voice.

"If you weren't so dang comfy we wouldn't be in this situation. Now, shut up. You're ruining it," I moved slightly, just enough to flick him in the nose before wrapping my arm back around his torso and closing my eyes.

* * *

**Pitch (because I love writing from his POV) **

She snuggled back into my side, causing an involuntary grin to form on my face. Luckily, she could not see the rare facial expression. At least, I believed she couldn't see it.

"And stop smiling like you just won the freaking lottery," she mumbled against my shoulder, just barely loud enough to be heard. The statement shocked me and I looked down at her with a slight tilt to my head and one raised eyebrow. "And wipe that look off your face, too."

"How-"

"I've known you for years, albeit against my will. I picked up a few things. That sarcastic questioning look practically _radiates _smartass," she informed me, looking up at me with silver eyes before rolling them and letting her head fall back to my shoulder with a sigh. Subconsciously, I began rubbing smooth, gentle circles into her shoulder with my thumb.

* * *

**It's short and sweet. Slight fluff. This story needed a little fluff. Plus, I really wanted to post this so that you guys would have something to make up for yesterday's short chapter. Combine them and you get a long chapter! There will be a LONG chapter due to you guys this week, I promise.**


	10. Dying

**Thanks to all of you guys for your support. I am glad to know that you have enjoyed my description and that I am doing fine. Thanks dovelies!**

**Pitch got a little to sweet for my tastes in these last two chapters... Do forgive.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

Awakening, I found myself alone on the bed; not even an indention in the fabric to prove that anyone had, in fact, been beside me. A deep chill had settled in my bones as I pushed away the covers and climbed out of the bed. As I tried to get out of the bed, the sheet wrapped around my ankle and tripped me. Cursing, I fell forward and smashed my head against one of the obsidian walls. Collapsing to the ground, I saw stars. And...snowflakes?

* * *

"Artie."

"Artemis?"

"Artie wake up."

"Come on!"

"I'm not going to carry you."

"Get up!" a sharp smack across the face pulled me back into reality, my eyes snapping open to see the culprit. Snow white hair shocked me out of whatever drowsy state I had come to in, the bright color seeming so foreign now. Pale skin, shockingly familiar to me, came into view as I was helped into a sitting position.

"Jack? Am I dreaming?" I muttered, one hand going to my neck and massaging out the cramped muscles. The winter spirit began trying to get me to stand, obviously in a hurry. Looking around the room, I saw that I was still in Pitch's bedroom.

"No. Now come on. We need to get you out of here," Jack got me to my feet, wrapping an arm around my waist to support me. Only then did I realize how weak I felt. My stomach clenched, begging me for food in its silent, painful way. "Hold onto me as tight as you can."

"Where's Pitch?" I asked, trying not to fall back into unconsciousness as I wrapped one arm around him to clutch the hood on his blue hoodie. Not replying to me, Jack took off into the air and we began speeding down the winding halls of Pitch's home. The wind whipped my hair back and out of my face. "Jack! Tell me where Pitch is!"

"Right here," the familiar voice sounded as the shadows melted away at the end of the hall to reveal Pitch. Two of the large horse Nightmares joined him, one on each side of the Nightmare King. Before Jack could even stop, one of the Nightmares lurched forward and towards us. Jack let out a battle cry, shooting a blast of ice at the Nightmare. Just as that one fell, the second one surprised him as it charged into him. Crying out in shock, I slipped out of Jack's grip and fell to the floor. Rolling onto my back, I barely had time to move out of the way of Jack's staff as it landed by my side.

"Artemis!" Jack yelled and I looked up to see him pinned to the floor by one of the larger Nightmares about ten feet away. His eyes were on the staff, hand outstretched in its direction. Without thinking, I turned and lifted the staff in my right hand with the intentions to give it to him. The freezing chill that crept down my hand and through my arm took my breath away, my breath turning to mist as it left my mouth.

"No!" Pitch roared and I felt the staff leave my hand as he knocked it away. My hand was covered in frost, the underneath part having turned blue as if frozen. I couldn't feel it, and that terrified me. The ice began to melt away as I brought my hand to my chest and it warmed. Gasping, I looked to where the staff had now landed. Pitch was between the staff and me, his back ramrod straight. His head turned to face Jack and I saw the anger glittering in his dark, golden eyes. "Kill him."

"Wha- No!" I went into action, scrambling to my feet and throwing myself at the Nightmare that had Jack pinned. I was afraid. Scratch that. I was terrified as I wrapped my arms around its neck and pulled with what remained of my strength. My heart pounded in my ears and before I could react I was thrown off by the creature, my back hitting a wall with a loud 'crack'.

"Artemis!" two voices shouted at the same time, one young and concerned, the other angry and betrayed. My eyes went to Pitch as he glared at me. Turning away from me, the Nightmare King walked into the shadows as if the previous fight had never taken place, kicking the staff over to Jack as he went. I didn't understand the sudden mood change in the Boogeyman, but I had no time for contemplation as Jack gripped my hand and pulled me back onto my feet.

"Let's go before he changes his mind," Jack grunted, lifting us up into the wind with apparent ease even though he had a shiny bruise forming on his cheek. Looking back at the spot where Pitch had disappeared, I felt a pang in my chest that I couldn't identify the reasoning for. Exhausted, I returned my grip to his hood and let the wind take me away with Jack.

We ended up passing the cages at one point, my cage swinging slightly. For some reason, I wanted to reach out, touch the cool metal one last time. Shaking that thought off, I tried to remain awake as we traveled. Soon, we broke surface through some hole under a rickety old bed frame, the fresh air almost burning my throat. Sunlight, a stranger to me for far too long, greeted me with its warmth.

* * *

**Pitch (shortly after the cuddle scene)**

I looked down at her, eyes trailing down her form as I stood from the bed. She looked dreadful, clothes tattered and dirt smudged and body growing thin and pale. It wouldn't be long, I knew that much. If I didn't feed her again soon, the inevitable would happen. Moving across the room, I dismissed that train of thought and exited my chambers. I roamed my halls, searching for the ancient and rarely used kitchen. I would need to cook something for her in order to prolong her fate. Locating it, I began rummaging for something edible. Finding nothing, I muttered a curse before leaving to go get more of that fast food she seemed to have been fine with last time.

* * *

When I returned to my chambers, Artemis was nowhere to be seen and I could feel the unnatural chill in the air. Jack Frost was here. Melting into the shadows, I set the food on one of the nightstands next to my bed. Growling, I wound through the shadows as quickly as possible, consulting with them as to where the winter spirit was. The daft fool didn't know what he was doing by taking Artemis now.

* * *

**Artemis **

At some point in the flight, I had fallen asleep. I awoke in a soft bed, one with plush red covers and feather stuffed dark green pillows. Even after the nap, I still felt exhausted. Something warm, soft, and wet was pressed to my forehead. There was a slight scuffle outside an oak door and I turned my silver eyes to it. The crystal knob, beautifully designed with what looked to be snowflakes falling endlessly in its interior, turned and opened to reveal a very colorful woman that resembled a hummingbird crossed with a fairy and a rainbow holding a bowl of soup.

"Oh! You're awake! I knew you would wake up soon. Here I brought you soup!" she fluttered around excitedly, causing me to scrunch my eyebrows in confusion as she set the tray that held the over-sized bowl of soup on my lap after I had shifted into a sitting position. Watching her warily, I picked up a spoon and began eating the soup. My throat hurt as the burning liquid ran down it.

"Tooth? North is calling a meeting," Jack poked his snowy white head in the door, giving me a slightly concerned look before leaving.

"You're the Tooth Fairy?" I looked back to the fluttering creature. She looked to me and nodded, grinning.

"I'll be right back!" she zipped out of the room and left me alone.

* * *

**The Guardians' Meeting **

North looked grim, almost as grim as he had when Pitch had resurfaced, when Jack and Tooth arrived. Bunnymund was looking down at his boomerang, his expression just as grim as North's. Even the elves and yeti could tell that something was wrong. Whatever it was, was obviously troubling the two Guardians.

"So what's going on?" Jack asked, freezing a random elf as he passed it. North looked at the elf, than at Frost.

"Your friend. She is not well," North told him, Russian accent making the sentence all the more stilted.

"I know that, but she'll get be-"

"No," Bunnymund turned his gaze to the two winter spirits, that one word dropping on Jack and silencing him mid-sentence. "She's dying, mate."

* * *

**Bomb dropped... I apologize. I intended this to be longer... It is kind of long, in a way. Do forgive. I do have a plan! One that involves much longer chapters!**


	11. Sand

**If I knew the reactions to my using a cliffhanger would be that entertaining, I would have ended every chapter like that. ;) Just kidding. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

The fever hit me somewhere around thirty minutes after the Tooth Fairy left. I had just set aside my soup, the wet rag falling from my face and onto the floor. Reaching over to pick it up, a wave of nausea met me head on and I found myself tumbling out of the bed. Only then did I realize how my chest was constricting, my breathing growing heavy and hard. The room spun, my hands clawing out for some type of support. Objects in the room seemed to twist and contort, going from seemingly innocent knickknacks to monstrous demons clawing out at me.

"Get away!" I croaked at them, scurrying across the floor in a sloppy crab walk. Hands, clawed at the ends and darker than the deepest abyss, reached out at me, sliding like oil across the floor. "Leave me alone!"

They slid up my legs and to my throat, wrapping around it and-

"Artemis!" a voice yelled, snowy white hair appearing in front of me as cool hands shook my by the shoulders. Blinking, I tried to recall the boy's name. Tried, and failed. He continued shouting, his voice fading into white noise as my head fell backwards and my eyes rolled up into my head. It was so hot, my shoulders freezing with his chilling touch. The white noise grew louder and louder, hurting my ears before finally separating out into words and voices. "Sandy! Can't you do something?"

"She's not sleeping, mate," an Australian accented voice stated, an apprehensive yet concerned tone to his voice.

"Are you saying she's hallucinating?" a familiar, light voice questioned, obviously worried. I tried to speak to them, tried to break through the darkness and tell them what was wrong. Maybe they could free me from the suffocating darkness. They couldn't hear me though, not even when I was sure that I must have been screaming at them.

"Help me! Get me out of here!" I screamed, suddenly feeling as if I wasn't even in my own body anymore. The 'ground' cracked underneath me, breaking open and causing me to fall into its foreboding abyss.

"Sandy says he will try help girl," a Russian voice floated into the abyss, warm and inviting. I wanted to follow the voice, it must lead out of this hopeless falling. As I reached out for some type of grip on something, a gold twinkly caught my eye. Suddenly, I was surrounded by them. They were _everywhere_. Each one was like a golden grain of sand. My falling slowed down, both of my bare feet touch a smooth floor that felt similar to that of Pitch's bedroom. The sand twisted around, lighting up the darkness as it danced before my eyes. Reaching out with one hand, I touch one golden grain and it turned black. Screaming, I backed away from the whirlwind of darkening sand.

"I'm sorry! I-I-I'll fix y-you!" I assured it, looking around for something. As I was immersed in my search, I was surprised by the sudden hand that landed on my shoulder. Spinning around, I found myself back in Pitch's bedroom. He was smirking down at me with brighter gold eyes than I remembered him having.

"Are you afraid of the dark, Artemis?" Pitch asked, his voice holding its usual taunting tone.

"You're not really here," I shook my head, pulling away and out of his touch as I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Denial isn't pretty on you," he responded, sounding as if he was right in front of me. Eyes snapping open, I looked up to see him right in front of me. On of his hands came up to touch my chin, tilting it upwards just enough to where I was looking up at him. "You and I both have been down this road with one another before."

"How are you here?" I questioned, not bothering to yank my chin out of his cool grip just yet. His smirk grew as he bent down, his lips coming up to my left ear.

"You're the one dreaming about me, ask the Sandman," his voice seemed to be fading, his body beginning to shimmer as he pulled away as if he was a ripple in a pond.

"Don't leave!" I found myself shouting, shocked by my own statement. My hand had flashed out to catch his. He moved back towards quickly. Before I could react, his face was barely two inches from my own.

"You have to wake up Artemis. I'll find you. I always have," Pitch promised, making the promise sound more like a threat or a warning. Cool lips pressed against my own, so briefly I almost believed that it hadn't even happened. "Now close your eyes, and wake up."

My eyelids fluttered shut, and I woke up to another slap across the face.

"What the heck, Jack!" I growled, clutching my cheek as I glared up at him. The room around me, including its new occupants, was blurry and disfigured until I blinked the fuzz from my vision. As my vision grew sharper, I made out the five figures now in the room with me. There was the Tooth Fairy and Jack, then a giant bunny/man/thing, and a tall, muscly looking man with a Santa beard and really cool tattoos on each arm- one Naughty, one Nice. The fifth was a short man, his body almost kind of roundish with a oddly youthful face and odd bedhead looking hair that stuck out in every direction. His robe was made of the gold sand that I had just seen moments ago. "The Sandman."

"Yea, that's Sandy," Jack regained my attention. Pointing to the man I almost called Santa, Jack began introductions. "And that is North, or Santa Claus. You've met Tooth. And this-" he paused to point to the bunny. "Is the Easter Kangaroo."

"He's a bunny," I said with a condescending tone just as the Easter Bunny came in with a 'I'm a bunny'. Turning to face him, I noticed him eyeing me carefully. After a moment, he finally settled back on his left foot and lost the apprehensive stance he had taken on when Jack had called him a kangaroo.

"You can call him Bunnymund," Tooth fluttered forward and into my face, eyes glittering just before she grabbed my chin and pulled it down. "They're so white! Not nearly as white as yours, Jack, but still! Someone took good care of their teeth. Although-"

"Tooth, I think Artemis would like her mouth back," Jack interrupted. She looked down at me, spotting my widened eyes and freaked out expression. Grinning sheepishly, she pulled away from me. After she moved away, I decided to stand. I began rising to my feet and was just straightening out when a wave of dizziness hit me and my knees buckled. A pair of furry arms caught me.

"I gotcha mate," the Australian voice from earlier assured me, moving me over to an armchair that sat off to the side in the room. As soon as I was settled in the chair, he pulled back and took two steps away.

"Where am I?" I finally asked, not wanting to think about how weak that had made me feel.

"My workshop!" North stepped forward, beaming proudly.

"I'm at the North Pole," I felt my jaw drop as my eyes widened. Shaking my head, I went back to my previous emotionless expression. "Why do I even bother to be surprised anymore."

"So when do I get to go home?" I scanned my eyes across the group as I after asking the question, waiting for one of them to reply.

"You can't go home right now," Jack finally told me.

"Why not?"

"You're sick," Jack told me, but I could tell something was being hidden from me.

"They have doctors where I live, Jack. Now give me the real reason," I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Pitch may go after you again," Jack stated, still skirting around the real reason.

"Jack," I almost growled his name. Throwing up his hands, Jack crouched on the ground with his head bowed. "Okay... Anyone going to tell me?"

"You're dying," Jack whispered, catching me by surprise.

"What? That's impos-" I moved to stand, gasping mid sentence as my stomach clenched painfully and I fell onto my knees.

"Let's get you back in bed," Tooth came over to my side, helping me to my feet and to walk on my shaking legs towards the large bed. Once laying on it, I refused the blankets she tried to cover me with.

"I'm fine. I'm not dying," I shook my head, letting it fall back onto the pillow out of sheer exhaustion. I can't be dying. There's no way. No one said a word more to me though, and I thought they had all left until the feeling of eyes on me caused me to turn my head to the right. Sandy stood there, looking at me worriedly. "Can I ask you something?"

He nodded wordlessly, waiting patiently for my question.

"It was your sand that I saw, right?"

Another nod.

"Why did I dream of Pitch?"

No answer. Sandy's head tilted to the side slightly and then he shrugged. I was about to ask another question when something touched my cheek. I looked up to see golden sand falling down on me. Suddenly, I felt drowsy. My eyes began to fall shut as someone pulled the covers over my body.

* * *

**No Real POV here **

Jack decided to see what was holding up Sandy, turning around and going back to the guest bedroom North had let him put Artemis in. Opening the door, he was caught off guard by what he saw. Sandy looked shocked, watched as his golden sand fell onto Artemis's peaceful face. Jack didn't see what was shocking him until he looked up slightly to see the beginnings of Artemis's dream. The golden sand had turned silver, slowly growing darker as if tainted by poison. Jack and Sandy shared a look.

"We need to speak with the others. Now," Jack turned on his heel and let the wind carry him down the halls, since air travel was always faster. Sandy followed closely behind. The others were in North's workshop, discussing what may be causing Artemis's condition. When Jack burst in the door, all eyes turned to him. "Pitch knows what's wrong with her."

That one sentence had all the hairs raised (or feathers ruffled in Tooth's case).

* * *

**Longer? Why yes, yes it is. Lemme know what you think! Pitch will be back in person during the next chapter. ;)**


	12. Facts

**~If I knew the reactions to my using a cliffhanger would be that entertaining, I would have ended every chapter like that. ;) Just kidding.**

**~And HAPPY NEW YEARS TO ALL OF YOU LOVELY PEOPLE READING THIS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

**Pitch **

Sitting on my bed, I twirled one of the greasy fried potatoes I had gotten for Artemis. By now, it had grown cold and limp. I was bored. No, that wasn't the right word. I was angry. Betrayed? Maybe. Mostly angry. Those Guardians were going to kill her. Then what? I would move on to scaring children in their nightmares, searching for another believer. I had to. What was my other choice? Go after her? She chose to leave. Therefore, she deserves what's coming. Tossing the fry into the paper bag I had taken it from, I stood from my bed and began walking along the halls. One of my Nightmares ran past me, like a ghost riding upon the wind, not sparing me a glance.

A certain emptiness filled me as I entered the room that held the various cages, including the one I had originally kept Artemis in. I didn't particularly enjoy the feeling, the one that was once so subtle I could push it down and pretend it wasn't there. My mind drifted, recalling a memory from about thirteen years ago.

* * *

_"Mommy? Daddy?" a small voice met my ears, sounding choked off and stilted with sobs. I looked up at the dark house I had been passing. All the lights were off. As I looked at it, I noticed the front door swing open and two men come running out with the smell of blood on their dark clothing. Frowning, I walked up the walkway to the large house and through the open door. Following the sound of a small girl calling to her parents, I used the shadows to travel before finding the room. It was dark except for the soft glow from a bedside lamp. _

_On the bed lay two adults, side by side on their backs holding hands as if they could defeat anything as long as they had one another. Off on the woman's side of the bed, stood a small child that was tugging on her mother's hand. In the child's other hand was a raggedy old teddy bear. The woman's eyes were open, the hazel irises glazed over with death. The small child had her mother's long black hair with her father's silver eyes, though her eyes were watery with unshed tears rather than glazed. "Mommy?"_

_"Wake up, Mommy! You were supposed to read me a bedtime story. Did you forget, Mommy? Please wake up," the little girl pulled lightly on her mom's hand. My eyes trailed from the little girl up her mother's arm. A deep pool of crimson had stained the woman's blue nightgown on the left side of her chest. "You p-p-promised."_

_"What's your name?" I found myself asking, not even thinking that she would hear me. To my surprise, the girl whirled around and looked up at me with tears running down the sides of her face. I knelt in front of her, confused with myself._

_"A-Ar-Art-t-t-e-mis," she stuttered, voice sounding choked off as she tried to play it strong and hold back her tears. "Who are you? Why are you in Mommy and Daddy's bedroom?"_

_"You can call me Pitch," I reached out a hand to her that she took after a long moment of hesitation._

_"Your name's weird," she muttered, wiping her face. Obviously, the girl was unaware that her parents were dead._

_"Let's go read you a bedtime story. Let your mommy and daddy rest," I coaxed her. Artemis nodded before looking back at her parents. "They won't mind. I'm an excellent story teller."_

_We went back to her bedroom where I placed her on the bed and brought the covers to her chin. Wide silver eyes that glowed like the full moon on a clear night looked up at me as my mouth pulled up at the corners into an dark smile._

_"Tell me, Artemis. Have you ever heard of the Boogeyman?" _

* * *

"Pitch!" the voice of none other than Jack Frost interrupted me from my thoughts, pulling me back to the present day and out of the house that smelled of death that crisp evening. Letting out a frustrated sigh, I turned around to face the Guardian as he entered the room. He was not alone this time. North and Bunnymund had followed, both looking solemn as they walked in behind him. Bunnymund looked around the room, eyeing the cages with distaste.

"Anything else you wish to take from me, Frost?" I looked down at the boy. His staff was pointed at me threateningly, as if he thought himself to be the superior one here. I knew what he was here for, though. He wouldn't dare lay a finger on me.

"Tell me what's wrong with Artemis," Jack ordered. I let out a low chuckle.

"She's dying," I stated, knowing he already knew but wanting him to suffer all the same.

"Yes, and you know what's causing it!" Jack growled, taking a step towards me.

"Being a whiny brat isn't going to get you what you want!" I snapped back at him.

"Pitch-"

"Jack, anger is not going to help girl," North put a large hand on Jack's shoulder, visually calming the boy to an extent. I narrowed my eyes at the two Guardians.

"Just tell us what's going on with the girl, Pitch," Bunnymund finally spoke up, drawing my gaze away from the other two Guardians.

"You took her away from here. How am I to know what is wrong with her if I know not what state she is in?" I arched an eyebrow at the overgrown rabbit, enjoying the glare he sent my way.

"If we bring you to girl, you fix her?" North regained my attention, along with two sharp looks from Jack and Bunnymund.

"Perhaps."

* * *

**Artemis **

It was unbearably hot again, causing me to awaken from my slumber and wrestle with the covers. My eyes wouldn't open, sealed shut against the bright light in the room.

"Artemis! Calm down. Please. You're safe," Tooth's voice drifted into my mind as small hands pressed down on my shoulders. I fought against her anyway, anything to get rid of the burning heat that was smothering me. "Your skin is freezing! You need to keep the covers on to warm you up."

"So...hot," I moaned, still struggling against the blankets as Tooth fought to keep them on me. Opening my eyes, I expected to see the rainbow of Tooth's feathers and the brightness of the room. Instead, I was trapped inside a darkened room. It was my birth parents' bedroom. The blankets wrapped around my wrists, tying me down to the bed. Above me, the soft glow of a bedside lamp illuminated what should have been Tooth. It was Tooth, with feathers like tar and a face of a grey, unidentifiable demon. Tiny knives replaced nails on her small hands, like claws. The claws ripped into my shoulders as she held me down, glowing red eyes mocking my fear as I screamed. "Get away from me! Leave me alone!"

I began shoving her -it?- away in a sudden panic. Tooth's voice left the creature, trying to calm me down and figure out what was wrong.

"You're not real! You're just another illusion," I tried to convince myself when I finally succeeded in freeing myself and fell to the floor of my parents' room. My hands felt sticky and I looked down to see blood covering them. My parents entered the doorway, both lifeless and zombie-looking. I could hear their voices in my head. Telling me about how their death was my fault. It was all my fault. Outside my mind, I heard the voices of Bunnymund and North, asking what had happened. Another man entered the room, my favorite old teddy bear walking next to him. His hand held a long, sharp dagger as he grinned wickedly at me from underneath his dark hood. "Why did you kill them? Why?!"

"We w-weren't even that w-wealthy. B-Barely m-middle class," I murmured, pulling myself back and away from them all and curling into a fetal position in the corner. "But you still killed them. You took her pearls. Such pretty pearls. They weren't even real, though. Just plastic things I had put on a string for her for a kindergarten project."

"Artemis?" a voice broke through all the muttering inside my mind and all the distant shouting outside. It sounded more real than I dared wish it to be. Pitch appeared, moving in between the group of people and walking up to me. He crouched slightly, holding out a hand towards me. When he spoke again, catching me in a trance, it was in whisper, "Let's go read you a bedtime story."

Nodding slightly, almost absently, I reached out and took the hand. Pitch lead me back to the bed, his touch cooling me down considerably as I got back under the covers and he pulled them up to my chin. It was surreal, and I couldn't break myself of the trance I had found myself in.

"I need you to wake up, Artemis. Look around you. Do you know where you are? Look at the people," Pitch ordered, causing me to look back at the monsters. The dark room peeled away, along with the monsters. The man with a dagger was revealed to be Jack, the dagger growing longer and slowly turning into his staff. Blinking, I watched as the room reverted to normal. After looking at me for a moment, Pitch whirled around to growl at the others in the room. "What did you do to her?"

"Us? We didn't do anything to her! You're the one that kidnapped her!" Jack growled, stepping towards Pitch. "She was so bad when we left that Sandy had to put her to sleep with dream sand!"

"You what!?" Pitch roared. "Idiot!"

"All of you, stop yelling," I ordered as I pulled myself into a sitting position. I felt positively drained. The hallucinations were rare. And they never got that bad. Never. "I'm fine."

"Fine? You can't really be that _stupid_!" Pitch turned to face me with his eyes slightly narrowed. I felt a small pang of hurt at his statement, one that I quickly masked when Tooth tried to interject with a concerned. 'That's enough'. "You're _dying _and all they did was make it worse!"

"Pitch-" Tooth tried again when she spotted the tears beginning to form in my eyes.

"I'm not dy-" I began.

"Look at yourself!" Pitch growled, yanking me from the bed and moving through the shadows into the bathroom connected to the room we had just been in. I kept my head turned, away from the mirror that would expose my true condition to me. Pitch grabbed my chin and forcibly turned my face to the direction of the mirror. My skin was pale, eyes sunken with purple underneath. Pitch turned my arm, exposing my inner arm to the mirror. My veins were practically black.

"No... You're wrong," I denied, shaking my head.

"No, I am not. I'm right and I know it because I am the cause behind it!" Pitch snapped at me.

"What?" I turned to face him.

"You were the first child I ever used Nightmare Sand on. It was an experiment. You were only six at the time, still young. It appeared to work so I began using it on you nightly. It went on like that for a year or two. When I tried using it on you less often, you seemed to grow sick and weak. The Sandman's Dream Sand was almost poisonous to you," he started to explain, shocking me with this information.

"When I was seven... That's when the hallucinations began! I got moved from home to home because they all thought I was crazy," I blinked several times, trying to take in this new information.

"I wasn't aware of the true side effects until recently. Down at that frozen lake you love so much. I had planned to scare you, terrify you. Then you just fell on the ice screaming. Your dog went off like a bullet and you began beating at the ice until it broke and you fell in," Pitch informed me. I shook my head in defiance.

"No. I was having a nightmare!" I persisted.

"A nightmare? In the middle of the day? Don't tell me you are foolish enough to believe you fell asleep _skating_!" Pitch looked at me as if I was an idiot, forehead creasing right above his nose as he looked down at me.

"Stop calling me an idiot!" I snapped.

"Then stop acting like one and look at the facts!" Pitch growled, shaking me slightly as his hands gripped my arms. "Your body has grown addicted to the Nightmare sand. The weaker you grow, the stronger its need for it is. You were exposed to too much of it in too short of a time span, though, and it resulted in mental side effects such as these hallucinations you have. The only way to battle the mental side effects is by using Dream Sand but the residue of Nightmare Sand in your body fights with the Dream Sand causing fatal physical side effects."

"But-"

"I brought you to my lair to keep you alive. The darker the place you were in, the less that either physical or mental side effects occurred."

"Why do you care if I live or die?" I finally asked, my voice small and mind overloaded with information.

"Because, when you are all alone in a world where no one even knows your there, you'll do anything to be believed in. And when you are believed in-" he paused to lock eyes with me. "You do anything to keep it that way."

* * *

**Not sure how pleased I actually am with this chapter... *sigh***


	13. Dark

**~ I am ashamed. I feel as if I have disappointed all you lovely people by being such a procrastinator. I keep pushing off homework and then writer's block smashes me in the face and... I guess what I am trying to say is that as much as this chapter was begging to be written, my head and fingers were refusing to make words.**

**~ I also want to take a moment to thank you guys. I was reading a Johnny Test 'deconstruction fic' out of pure writer, however, got bullied by a bunch of anon 'flamers' telling them to kill themself and that their fic was crap. No. Those reviews were crap. I don't know what these peoples' problems were but they need to grow the heck up. I have had my own dose of flames but I am lucky enough not to have to deal with as many ludicrous and ignorant jerks that some other writers have had to deal with. I am so _sick_ of cyberbullies that will anon review on fanfics just so that they can insult the author. I don't write super amazing fics, I know that. I do my best with what skills I have developed. To any of you haters out there that are reading this, I freaking _dare_ you to try to start crap with me. I am _proud_ of my recent fics. If you haters want to hate look in the freaking mirror because fanfiction readers and writers are done with your bull crap. See the X button at the top right of your browser, anon haters? You do? Click it because reviewers like you that try so hard to bully fanfic writers don't deserve to be on fanfiction.**

**~ The above rant is why I love my reviewers, even the ones who criticize what I do. Because my reviewers look at the story, not me. You guys are beautiful. I just go through and read some of your reviews sometimes whenever I just feel like I should give up on a story and you guys inspire me to keep at it and to evolve the story into something better.**

**~ You guys can go to my tumblr blog that I set up for my fanfiction account!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

**Artemis **

His words had frozen my feet to the floor. I didn't know how to take it. Was it a bad thing, or a good thing? Should I be angry with him for causing the things that were wrong with me, or thankful for him trying to fix it. What was I supposed to say to him? I was dying. I was dying because of him. He did this to me. But he was trying to fix it, wasn't he? He said he was...

"When I was little and my parents died, you came into my house and took me to my room and told me all about the Boogeyman. You said he was a terrifying creature that only wanted to terrify people. You told me he was the embodiment of darkness and feat, of all the things that went bump in the night. You said he was a heartless monster that didn't care about anyone but himself. You told me that you were the Boogeyman," I muttered, looking down at my feet as I did so. After a few moments of silence, I looked back up at him. "But you were lying."

"What do you-"

"If the Boogeyman really is all of those things, then you can't be him. Because you do have heart and you do care about someone. You care about me," I blinked up at him as his forehead crinkled in the middle right above his nose. "You've always cared about me, haven't you?"

"Artemis-" Pitch began only to silence himself. He looked down at me with that crinkle remaining. Taking my finger, I moved it up and smoothed out the crinkle. He took my hand just before I could pull it back. "I'm sorry."

"I am too."

* * *

We exited the bathroom and returned to the guest room. Jack and the others were still standing there, not entirely sure what was going on. My mind was still aching from all the things I had just been told. I still didn't know how to feel about Pitch. I didn't even know how to feel about the fact that I was going to die. I explained the situation to Jack and the others, causing Jack to go off.

"_I knew you were behind this_!" Jack hissed at Pitch, jabbing his staff in the Boogeyman's direction. I just looked back at Pitch, unable to bring myself to defend him against Jack's accusations.

"All you and your Guardians did was make her worse!" Pitch argued back at the shorter boy. I clutched my head, feeling a light wave of nausea. I just wanted to lay down and sleep. Yea. Sleep sounded like a great idea. I could just curl up on my bed with Sammy. Maybe when I'm feeling better Jace will come over and we can have a movie marathon down in the basement. That sounds like fun...

A soft hum filled my ears and I could almost imagine Mom cooking while Dad finished up a painting and Sammy sat loyally next to the stove, awaiting some leftovers. I would walk into the room and Dad would smile, showing me the painting with a look of pride in his eyes. Mom would offer me a waffle, asking if she should make some chocolate chip for when Jace shows up. I'd laugh and nod before being tackled by Sammy. The doorbell would ring and I'd greet Jace with a huge hug.

That'd be nice...

* * *

**Pitch**

I argued with Frost, growing even more agitated with the Guardian every second. He continued blaming me, jabbing that staff of his into my chest repeatedly. We were in each other's faces, about to go to blows, when I heard a light gasp from behind. Turning around, I spotted Artemis lying on the ground, not moving. I yelled her name, moving towards her on instinct.

* * *

**Jack **

I went to move towards Artemis, intent on beating Pitch there. He was the one that did this to her! He was the reason she was dying! A hand wrapped around my arm, holding me back. I whirled around to see North shaking his head at me.

"Let me go," I ordered.

"I'm sorry, Jack," North's face was solemn and I turned around again to see Pitch leaning over Artemis. She had been moved onto her back but I could see nothing except for her hair that was splayed out across the floor. Pitch lifted her into his arms and I watched as he moved over to the bed and set her down.

* * *

**Pitch **

Her face was even paler, purple coloring prominent around her closed eyes. Her lips had turned to a light pink, almost white. Artemis's skin was like paper mache, looking as if it would tear at the slightest touch. I settled her down under the blankets in the bed, an ache growing in my chest as I looked at the veins that had darkened with the tainted blood they now carried. An odd liquid substance seemed to leak from my eyes and I discovered they were tears. One of them dripped from my chin, falling onto the fragile-looking face. Her eyes cracked open and she looked up at me with pain in them. The once bright and sparkling silver eyes had gone dull and grey, almost dead-looking already.

"Pitch?" her voice crackled out of slightly parted lips.

"Yes, Artemis?" I leaned closer so as to better here her crackling words.

"It's so dark, Pitch. So dark...," her eyes were beginning to glaze and I felt an unfamiliar feeling of panic flare up inside of me. She couldn't die, not so soon. I'm supposed to have more time. The Dream Sand couldn't have done that much damage so quickly.

* * *

**Artemis **

He was the monster that haunted me in my childhood, tormented me through my life. He was the embodiment of shadows, hiding under my bed and filling me with fear. He was looking at me, his gaunt face and sharp features burning themselves as a memory in my mind as he leaned over with dark eyes that held my worst fears, words falling off cruel lips, "Are you afraid of the dark?"

"Only when you aren't there to face it with me," I whispered.

He took one of my hands in his and for once I didn't feel afraid. A deep chill settled into my skin and the world darkened around the edges.

"I will always be there for you, Artemis," he whispered, causing a small smile to spread across my face as I closed my eyes and welcomed the darkness like it was an old friend. I could still feel the long-fingered hand that had intertwined its fingers with my own. I could still hear those words I had never thought I'd hear from that voice. "I'll always care about you, I always have."

* * *

**This was short. And I am only kind of satisfied with it. By the way, I am going to cut down on my rants from now on because the one at the beginning of this chapter was ridiculous.**


	14. Notes

**~ You guys are so beautiful! All your reviews nearly brought me to tears! (happy tears!) You are such beautiful people! (or non-people, if that's your shtick.)  
**

**~ You guys can go to my tumblr blog that I set up for my fanfiction account!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

**Artemis **

_I walked out onto the ice, my friend of two years, Jace, already skating circles and figure eights. The skates I was wearing were brand new, in need of a good breaking in before I could practice any of the tricks I had learned over the years. Sammy was padding across the ice carefully, trying to catch up to Jace. Once I was on the ice as well, it took maybe half an hour for me to get into my groove._

_It was such a pretty day, the clouds masking most of the sunlight as snowflakes began to fall gently towards the ground. It was only slightly chilly, making me grateful for my coat and scarf._

_"Girls!" I heard my mom's voice and turned around to see her walking towards us with Father. She held a tray, two steaming mugs of what I could only guess was hot chocolate balancing atop it. Dad was carrying a bowl of what was probably Sammy's dog food and a picnic basket. "Mr. Smith and I thought it would be a fun idea to have a picnic on the ice. It's so pretty outside, after all."_

_"Did he bring the big blanket?" I stopped skating as a smile found its way onto my face. Mother nodded and I skated forward to intercept the two. Jace met us at the edge of the ice and we both changed into our winter boots before helping set up the picnic. We sipped hot chocolate while Mom told stories about when she was in college. Dad would put in his own occasional comments every now and then, earning some laughs and a playful hit from Mom._

_"I still remember when we first met Artemis," my mom smiled lovingly at me, adoration shining in her eyes as I ducked my head._

_"She was the only kid I saw in the whole place that seemed to know anything about art," Father put in. Mom hit him with a light trill of laughter leaving her._

_"She was barely nine and they were all using crayons," she rolled her eyes at my Father even when he shrugged. "I can't tell you what it was about her that just drew us in like ants to a picnic. But once we had met her, we knew she was the only child in the entire place that we wanted. Miss Susan was ecstatic when we told her that we wanted Artemis. We began visiting constantly, bringing her pictures of Sammy and our house."_

_"I brought her some of my smaller paintings and even gave her her own art supplies," my dad pointed out triumphantly._

_"He kept insisting that I was going to do great things in art," I told Jace. She smiled back at me._

_"By great things, I don't think he meant that unmentioned incident last year with the oil paint?" Jace teased.  
_

_"We both know that Miss Fergeson never told me not to paint too close to the heater!" I defended, pretending like it hadn't been because of moving shadows in the corner of the art room that I had knocked my supplies over in front of the open flame._

_"I'll never forget that parent teacher conference," my dad shook his head, laughing as he did so. "Her hair had oil pain all in it and her face was streaked with ashes and more paint. Your teacher looked like a leprechaun's chimney sweep." _

* * *

**Pitch **

I had remained by Artemis's side, pressing cool rags to her forehead occasionally. She had yet to stir ever since her eyes shut. I could feel the flicker of life inside her dimming.

"What are you waiting for, Pitch?" Jack walked into the mostly empty room. "You know what's wrong with her, fix her."

"There is nothing I can do," I informed him, not moving my eyes from the pale form. Her hair seemed to be growing duller and grayer with each passing hour. There was no telling what the Man in the Moon would do. After all, I had always fought against him as the opposing force against the Man in the Moon. Why would he save the girl I had fallen...that I...

* * *

**Artemis**

_Jace and I swooned as soon as Tom Hiddleston came on screen, me pressing my hand to my forehead as if I was going to faint. Avengers was by far one of our favorite movies. Especially whenever Loki was on screen, which was very often._

_"After this do you want to watch Les Miserables?" Jace asked me, going over to the microwave to fix a bag of popcorn. I nodded absently as I made a mental note to propose to Tom Hiddleston next time I had the chance._

_"I'm going to marry this man one day, mark my words," I swore, looking over at Jace with determination._

_"I thought you were more of an Iron Man kind of girl?" she grinned as she took the seat next to me on the very comfortable couch._

_"Polygamy!" I shouted with way too much energy as I went toppling off the couch. I hit the floor with an audible thud._

_"Good luck with that," Artemis manage to say in between laughs as she looked down at me. Eventually, she helped me up._

* * *

I had been going from memory to memory, my mind rushing me through all of them before tearing me out and shoving me into another. I felt a pang in my chest every time I heard my father make a joke, smelt my mother's cooking, or heard Jace's laughter.

* * *

**Meanwhile In Another Part Of The World... **

A man and his wife sat together on a couch. His wife's eyes were puffy and red as she clung to the note that was the last thing she had ever gotten from her daughter.

_Dear Family,_

_As much as I have treasure our years together, I find that I must now leave.  
I do hope you understand that it is nothing you have done to cause this.  
I hope to one day soon return to you.  
I'm sorry for not speaking about this with you in person._

_Love Always,_

_Artemis Smith_

* * *

A girl with multi colored hair looked down at the tear-stained paper that she had kept with her ever since her friend's disappearance. She just couldn't believe it. Artemis would never...

_Jace,_

_By the time you read this, I will be gone.  
I have things that I must do.  
Forgive me for not telling you sooner that I planned on leaving.  
It was as much a surprise to me as it probably is to you.  
I hope to one day soon return to you._

_Your Friend,_

_Artemis Smith_

Jace crinkled the note in her hand, unable to believe that her friend ran away. She pulled out a paper, remembering a conversation she had once had with her best friend.

* * *

**Artemis **

_Jace took the note to Santa Claus out of my hands, reading it with an arched eyebrow._

_"You still believe in Santa Claus?" she asked me._

_"Why shouldn't I?" I responded, taking the note back and placing it into an envelope. "He never stopped believing in me when I was a child. So why should I stop believing in him just because I am older?"_

_"Can I tell you a secret?" Jace turned to me, a surprising blush spread across her cheeks. I nodded, curious as to what she might say. "I believe in Jack Frost and I idolize the Tooth Fairy."_

_"That's why my hair looks like this. I saw her once when I was a small child, she was so colorful," Jace's embarrassed blush deepened as she spoke._

_"I think they're both real too," I informed her._

_"Don't forget the Sandman," my dad walked into the room, indicating on my clock how late it was as he smirked down at us._

_"Dad, can you tell us about the Guardians?" I asked, knowing fully well that the story book was sitting on my bookshelf, waiting for my dad's voice to bring its contents to life._

_"Of course," he strolled over and pulled out the book as Jace moved over to sit next to me on the bed and I set down the letter to Santa._

* * *

**Jace **

_Dear Santa,_

_I don't know if you'll get this.  
Or even if you still read our letters once we turn 18.  
Mon ami has disappeared.  
Her name is Artemis Smith.  
She says that you believed in her when she was a child.  
So she's always believed in you, too.  
If that's true, then I hope that you'll believe in me too.  
Please bring her back to us._

_That's All We Want For Christmas,_

_Jace_

* * *

**You see that? ^^^^ That's a quick update. What's it doing? It's cheering because it got here so speedily. XD**


	15. Memories

**~ You guys are so beautiful! All your reviews nearly brought me to tears! (happy tears!) You are such beautiful people! (or non-people, if that's your shtick.)  
**

**~ You guys can go to my tumblr blog that I set up for my fanfiction account!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

**Jack **

I walked into North's office, feeling uneasy about leaving Pitch alone with Artemis. North was staring intently at a toy he was working on, not even reacting when the door shut with a loud thud behind me. I coughed into my hand, managing to get his attention with the disruptive noise. He looked up, the concentrated crinkle in his forehead smoothing out at the sight of me.

"Jack!" he stood and walked over to me, pulling me into a quick and crushing hug before moving over to one of his elves and taking a slip of paper. He held it up, showing it to me as he spoke in a Russian accent. "Strange letter from girl."

"You get letters all the time," I plucked it from his large fingers and began reading, shock flooding my veins as I observed the neatly written contents. "It's from someone who knows Artemis."

"Yes! Is friend of girl. She write letter to me," North took a cookie from one of the elves before turning back to me. I was already heading towards his door, my mission mapped out in my head when his voice stopped me. "Where are you going?"

"To go tell this Jace girl where Artemis is and what's going on," I turned back to look at North, seeing a disapproving gaze being sent back at me. "What?"

"That girl would never understand Artemis's condition," I nearly jumped out of my skin when Pitch entered the room with his little chip in. "Telling her would just lead to more trouble than it would be worth."

"Like I am going to take any advice from you," I spat at him, already gripping my staff tighter as I glared into his golden eyes. "I'm going to go find Jace and bring her here. Maybe she can help wake Artemis up."

"Jack-" North was too late as I was already leaving by the time I finished speaking.

* * *

**Jace **

Sitting on the lake, I look out at the surrounding evergreens with a sigh. The lake was still frozen over, the hole in it that Artemis had made when she fell through had begun to freeze back over a few days ago. Sammy was next to me, whimpering with his head nuzzled into my lap. He missed Artemis too. I had come out here, half expecting to see my best friend skating across the ice. She was a natural at it, or at least she was after she got over her fears and frustrations associated with it. It was a chilly day, but I still wore my favorite shorts and a tank top with a half jacket.

Sammy whimpered even louder, causing me to look down at the forlorn Husky. I sighed, wishing the same thing that I knew he probably was. "It's going to be okay, Sammy. We'll find her no matter what."

I stood, intending on walking off the frozen lake to go back to Artemis's house and see if her parents were fairing any better. Sammy, however, remained laying on the ice whimpering. "Come on, Sammy."

He didn't move.

"Venir sur. She's not going to show up magically on a gust of wind," I sighed when the dog remained unmoved. Shaking my head, I began walking away with the expectation he would follow eventually. Ten steps later and I turned around to see Sammy still laying on the same patch of ice. "Sammy, come o-"

The ice cracked, breaking beneath my feet unexpectedly. Freezing water attacked my skin as I slid through the ice and into the water. Screaming, I cried out for help as my hands clawed at the ice in a fruitless search for some type of crack I could perhaps use to pull myself up with. Sammy hadn't moved, his eyes instead turning up to look at the grey sky as his whimpering finally silenced.

"Sammy!" I screamed just as my head slipped under and something banged against the back of my head. There was a vague feeling of someone catching my hand just before it went under and then there was nothing but freezing darkness.

* * *

**Pitch **

Artemis's skin was like paper, black veins streaking beneath. I held one of her hands in between to of mine, slouching in the wooden chair I had dragged up to the side of her bed. I felt weak, knowing that it was because of how long I was spending away from my Nightmares and how much energy I was using trying to wake Artemis up. If I could just see her silver eyes it would make it all worth it, wouldn't it? I had caused this to happen to her and the means wasn't even worth the reward. I had failed in my battle against the Guardians, after all. So everything I had done to her with the Nightmare Sand had been for nothing.

* * *

_I exited the cramped closet that was full of sweaters and dresses and shirts of all colors. My eyes went straight to the small child that slept soundly with golden sand racing across the air above her. She was laughing on a swing set, a man and woman I vaguely recognized pushing her as she laughed. Without waking her, I walked up to the dream sand and touch it. The gold darkened almost immediately, turning to a dark black that matched the small girl's hair. Her peaceful face twisted into a scowl as she began squirming on the bed. I watched the nightmare form, a man with a large knife emerging and then twisting into another image. After a few moments, however, the girl shot up with a scream. I looked down at her, seeing her sparkling silver eyes wide and full of tears. Even in the darkness those orbs of silver shined as if they reflected the moonlight. As soon as she saw me, she screamed even louder._

_A man and a woman ran into the room, flipping on the lights. The man had a baseball bat in hand. They both looked to the little girl, the little girl that was screaming about the Boogeyman._

_"Sweet dreams, Artemis."_

* * *

I scowled at the memory. It was the first time I had ever used the Nightmare Sand. Back then she had been with a different family, the Porters. They were a wealthy family that had wanted a little girl for their daughter to play with but were unable to have another. A week after they had requested Susan take Artemis back, saying she had begun scaring their sweet Daisy with stories of some monster called the 'Boogeyman'.

I looked down at her, knowing that that day had been the beginning of the worst years of Artemis's life, and it was my fault. But back then, I hadn't really cared about the small child that I plagued with nightmares. She was just another child to scare. But now... Now...

* * *

**Artemis **

_I looked over at Daisy, waiting for her reaction to my story. Her small pink lips pursed together as her dark green eyes stared at the floor. "I don't believe you."_

_"Why not?" I challenged, scrunching my eyebrows together as I looked at her. She looked down at me from where she stood._

_"Mommy and Daddy told me there's no such things as monsters. So that means there's no Boogeyman," she stuck her tongue out at me._

_"There is too! I've seen him!" I stood up, still standing three inches shorter than her._

_"Is not!" Daisy replied, causing a spike of annoyance in me._

_"I'll prove it to you! You have to sleep in my room tonight," I told her. "I triple-dog-dare you!" _

* * *

**Pitch **

"I know we hate each other. I know that I am the last person you want to do a favor for," I muttered, looking up at the ceiling as I spoke to the Man in the Moon. I knew he could hear me. He had a way with eavesdropping. "She doesn't deserve this. I know you know that much. _Help her_."

I growled as I looked down at the hand that I clutched between both of mine. I brought it to my lips, pressing them lightly against the cool skin.

"I lo-" a noise outside interrupted me and I turned to see the door open and reveal a girl with rainbow colored hair. She gasped at the sight of Artemis, moving forward and taking Artemis's face in both of her hands. Tears streamed down the girls face as she muttered things in french. I had stood, moving away from the bed. The girl hadn't seen me. She'd practically gone right through me to get to Artemis. I felt a familiar emptiness in my chest. It was a harsh reminder of what I was, of who I was. Of the fact that I knew what had to be done to free Artemis. Looking down at the ground, I melded into the shadows with a light whisper. "I love you, Artemis."

* * *

**Artemis **

_Snow fell gently from the sky, melting as it landed on my tongue and giggled. Mr. Smith laughed with me, continuing to show me how to catch the large fakes on my tongue. As he did so, however, Sammy decided to tackle him and I watched as they both disappeared in the deep snow. Mrs. Smith walked out onto the back porch and shook her head with a wide smile before walking over to me. She handed me a ball of snow that didn't melt when I touched it, even though it was cold even through my mittens._

_"Watch this," she told me before tossing the snowball just as Mr. Smith pulled himself out of the snow. The ball of snow hit him square in the face. He sputtered, looking up at his wife with a dumbfounded expression on his face. "Your turn."_

_I looked up at her, unsure what she meant before she knelt next to me and helped me aim before throwing my own ball of snow at him. It hit him in the face as well and Sammy jumped onto him, licking the snow off of his face as I fell into a fit of giggles. I was too busy laughing to dodge a snowball that squished against my face. Snowflakes stuck to my eyelashes as I blinked before pulling together some snow and tossing it at him._

* * *

**So yea... This took longer than it was meant to but I got stuck during Pitch's POV and yea...Oops. o.o**


	16. Streaks

**~ Sorry for the late update. Saturday wasat a convention so I had to spend a good chunk of the weekend putting the finishing touches on my Rose Lalonde cosplay. I went as grimdark Rose and it was a blast.  
**

**~ You guys can go to my tumblr blog that I set up for my fanfiction account!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

**Jack **

"What do you mean Pitch has disappeared?" I felt my eyebrows furrow together as I looked at Tooth. She was fluttering around worriedly, her eyes darting every which way as she did so. "What happened?"

"He just left! It was shortly after that girl you brought ran in, the one with rainbow hair and nice teeth. I don't know why he just disappeared and I am worried that something is going to happen. Artemis isn't awake yet and now he's gone and I don't know what to-" I placed my hand on her mouth as she began to ramble far too fast for my ears to pick out the words that rushed out of her mouth. She looked up at me with her wide eyes.

"Calm down. It's going to be fine, Tooth. I'm going to go find Pitch and see what's going on. Just keep an eye on Artemis. If anything happens, send for me," I cautiously removed my hand from her face and she nodded before fluttering away. Sighing, I turned and walked out of the workshop.

Why did Pitch have to be the center of all of my problems, as of late?

* * *

I arrived at his lair, knowing that it was the place that Pitch was likely to have gone off to. The selfishness of him, to just run off to hide from the damage he had caused. My anger caused my skin to heat up and I suddenly wished that he had been attacked and dragged off by his own Nightmares so that he would get what he deserves. The cavernous area seemed hollow, as if something was missing from it.

It took me a few hours to realize that Pitch wasn't there.

* * *

**Pitch **

I looked up at the house that had long ago been condemned. The humans no longer approached the building that they playfully joked that it was haunted. I was the only monster that ever visited, though.

Entering the home, I was hit by the smell of dust and mold. No one had bothered to clean. No one had wanted to disturb the now tattered furniture and rugs that had become the perfect feast for moths. Not touching a thing, I traveled to the small bedroom I had been searching for. The door opened with a creak and I stepped inside the small room. A blanket full of holes and covered in dirt was laid across a child-sized bed.

* * *

**Artemis **

_I ran into the front door of my house, clutching the small box to my chest as I called out to my mommy. She returned the call from the kitchen and I ran to go see her. She was cooking dinner. It was my favorite, spaghetti and meatballs. Mommy grinned down at me and playfully ruffled up my hair. I held out the small box to her, looking up with excited, silver eyes and hoping she would love it with all of her heart._

_"Is this for me?" she asked with her voice that was like a honey waterfall. I nodded excitedly, almost squirming with impatience. She took it and opened the box, pulling out the necklace I had made for her. "It's beautiful, Artemis! I love it with all of my heart. I'll wear it everyday."_

_"Really? You promise?" I felt my smile spread from ear to ear as I grinned up at her._

_"Mhm. I promise. Now, do you want to be Mommy's Lil Chef and help with the spaghetti?" I nodded, taking the kiss upon my nose before running to grab my tiny apron. _

* * *

**Pitch **

_The small girl, having heard my story, looked up at me with wide eyes. A slight spark of terror decorated the silver orbs._

_"You know what else?" I asked her, watching her eyes grow a fraction wider at the thought of hearing more. "I am the Boogeyman." _

* * *

I stood from where I had ended up kneeling next to the bed, brushing off my clothing. My mind wanted to linger in that memory, but I had no time for sentiment. Leaving the house altogether, I walked alongside an empty street without looking back. I would save her. I had to.

* * *

**Artemis **

I was yanked out of a memory, finding myself trapped in infinite darkness. It was unbearably hot, yet my skin felt cold. Tiny sparks of light ran across my vision at random, zigzagging across the darkness like lightning. Watching the lights, I almost didn't notice my new company. Pitch was standing off to the side, looking up at the lights with an emotionless mask.

"Pitch?" I spoke, or at least tried to. No sound made it out of my throat and yet he still turned to look at me. I began to move towards him, my arms and legs feeling as if they had been turned into solid lead. Once I got within a yard of him, however, the weight lifted. "What are you doing here?"

Yet again, no sound left me. Pitch looked away from me and turned his eyes upwards. I followed his gaze to see an exceptionally large streak of light break across the dark space.

"You are going to have to forget me, Artemis," he informed me and my head snapped to look at him. His eyes remained upwards and I felt tears gather in my own for no reason.

"But... _I can't do that_!" I tried to yell at him, feeling the silent tears begin to burn trails down my cheeks.

"You have to," he turned and began to walk away, the leaden feeling returning to my limbs as I fought to follow him.

"Why?"

"Because if you do not, you will die," Pitch informed me, almost stopping me in my tracks. "If you stop believing in me then I, and any trace of my work, will disappear from your memory. Faded to nothing but childish nonsense that you will dismiss. It is the only thing I can think of to cure you. The only thing that will keep you from dying."

"I don't want to live in a world without you," I spoke without meaning to say it. The realization hit me in that moment. I really didn't want to lose Pitch. In all of those great memories he hadn't been there, but without him I would not be where I am. I would not have a family that really loved me or a best friend that cared about me. I wouldn't know Jack or Tooth. I probably never would have learned what it's like to skate. I never would have learned what true fear was. Without him, I wouldn't have known what it meant to really be brave. What it meant to stand up for yourself. "I love you."

* * *

**This is short but I hope you guys like it anyway. I appreciate all the love and have you guys realized that this story has gotten over 200 reviews? I love you guys!**


	17. Forget

**~ So I am a horrible person but I had to do Oliver and then after that I just got swept up in life and by the time the storm calmed I couldn't think past my writer's block so I watched Sherlock and...here we are.  
**

**~Not to mention I got in a car accident which makes typing difficult because this contraption on my wrist is a nuisance.**

**~ And I want it to be clear that I don't feel sorry for Pitch. I just understand his motivations.**

**~ You guys can go to my tumblr blog that I set up for my fanfiction account!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

**Pitch **

"I love you."

My mind stuttered to a stop as the three words left her lips. My breath caught in my throat and I felt as if my entire faced was crashing down around me. She couldn't mean it. I couldn't let her mean it. Rebuilding the mental wall around me, I turned around to look down at her. I could hear her thoughts that flickered through her mind as our eyes locked. Her eyes were almost like melted silver, finally beginning to show that shine that had been dulled for so long. Her black hair seemed more alive than it had in months, maybe even years. Despite this, I could see the damage behind her silver eyes and that was too much for me. Artemis needed someone other than me, someone that would be able to hold her and love her without destroying her. A subconscious longing tugged in my chest, a yearning to be what I knew Artemis needed. However, I knew I could not be what she needed.

"I'd destroy you," I argued, not able to hold her gaze any longer. The golden streaks in the sky, evidence of Sandy's dream sand racing through her mind and trying to purge it of my nightmare sand, were the knew focus of my gaze.

"How can you know that?" I heard her voice, soft and almost broken, as she asked the question I could not answer. Another tug pulled at my heartstrings and I wanted nothing more than to pull her into my arms and be all she needed and more. Be that as it may, I could want for years and years but I would never be able to be more than just a nightmare.

"Just do this, Artemis, for me," I hated that my voice was leaning on the verge of begging. Since when had I ever begged? _Since I fell in love with this stubborn girl._

A bright streak broke across the sky and light streamed down on us. A slight burning sensation flickered across my skin and I almost growled with the effort it took to maintain my composure. The light died down and I looked to Artemis to see her eyes brighten just a bit.

"I can't do that," she looked heartbroken, her wide silver eyes looking up at me as if I could just offer her another solution. It was as if she thought I could just pull another path out of thin air for her. She was so desperate for a way to survive without losing me. A pain I had only been acutely aware of intensified in my chest.

"Please, Artemis."

Another burst of light, even bigger this time, broke across the sky and I stumbled from the intensified burning sensation. My very essence was left with a tingling sensation. The Dream sand was purging me from her mind.

"I can't just forget you!" her voice echoed between my ears and another flash broke through and sent me to my knees. The burning pain in my skin nearly causing me to growl in frustration. "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered, looking up and into her eyes as a thin streak began to stretch across the sky. "But I have to let you go."

Light rained down from the sky as the darkness broke and crumbled in its wake. My skin was lit aflame as I was purged from her mind. Closing my eyes, I ignored a treacherous tear that ran down my cheek. When they opened I was lying on the ground somewhere near North's workshop. My body ached and my chest felt as if there was a hole in it. I rose from the ground shakily, my eyes opening and closing as if in disbelief. It was done. Artemis no longer believed in me. She would no longer fear me.

She would no longer love me.

* * *

**Artemis **

My eyes opened slowly and I looked around the very cozy room I had awoken in. My body felt as if it was all just one huge, tense muscle and I moaned a bit as I stretched out on the large bed. Looking to my side, I spotted Jace napping in a large red armchair. "Jace?"

My friend groaned and I repeated her name again. As she slowly awakened, I pulled myself into a sitting position. My body was stiff and it felt as if someone had reached inside my chest and yanked out a huge chunk of me. Frowning, I wondered why I felt this way. The last thing I remembered was falling asleep during a movie marathon with Jace.

Speaking of Jace.

"Artemis!" my friend's eyes turned to saucers as she moved forward and pulled me into her arms. Hands ran through my slightly matted hair as she muttered French nonsense into my ear. After a moment to recover from the shock and confusion her sudden assault had caused, I lightly pushed her from me.

"What's got you in such a fuss, Jace? And where are we?" I looked around the very Christmasy room, wondering why we were here and why we weren't a mass of tangled limbs on my couch in my basement right now listening to the ending credits of Iron Man playing in the background. Jace looked at me with a furrow between her eyebrows, confusion flickering in her eyes as she took a seat at the foot of the bed.

"You mean you don't remember?" she looked at me with genuine concern. I shrugged, not knowing what it was I had apparently forgotten. "You've been missing. Jack Frost brought me here. We're at the North Pole! You've been in a coma or something. You looked really sick. And now-"

"Yes?" I asked with a small smirk, wondering since when my friend has decided to lose her marble. Jack Frost? Everyone knows he's not real.

"Now you just look like normal, healthy Artemis," Jace continued to look a mix of confusion and concern.

"I think you've lost your marbles, Jace. The North Pole? Really? And Jack Frost? Come on, everyone knows he's not real," I scoffed, pulling the covers off of my body and standing. My legs buckled a bit but Jace caught me. As I straightened myself, I couldn't miss the incredulous look on her face.

"What do you mean he's not real? You're the one who use to tell me all those stories about him! We're at the _North Pole_!" Jace tried to drill the point into my skull but I just rolled my eyes.

"That's exactly what they were, Jace, _stories_."

"Come with me, I'll prove it to you," Jace took my hand and began dragging me from the room.

* * *

**Pitch **

I didn't have the energy to move through the shadows, thus resulting in me walking across the ice slowly. I couldn't return to his workshop, that would mean having to see Artemis and watch her walk straight through me.

"Pitch!"

I growled with annoyance, turning to face the white haired nuisance. Frost landed on the ice without so much as a crunch and settled me with a stern look.

"Where do you think you're going?" he demanded.

"I don't see how that's any of your concern, Frost," I bit back at him, anger flickering behind my eyes as I glared at him.

"So that's it? You're just going to ditch her just like that?" he growled, moving towards me as I glowered at him. "After what you said? You swore to be there for her. I may hate you, and you may be the last person I would ever want near her, but she needs you and even I can't deny that."

"All I ever did was hurt her. She doesn't need me," I spat, looking to the ice and ignoring the stinging in my eyes as the hollow feeling in my chest began to expand.

"So what? Does that just give you the right to up and abandon her? What is she going to do when it's dark now, Pitch? Face it alone? I knew you were supposed to be the big bad villain but I never thought Fear could be such a _coward._"

* * *

**So yea, this is kind of short but I have the next chapter planned out so it shouldn't be too long before I have it posted.**


	18. Confusing

**~ You guys can go to my tumblr blog that I set up for my fanfiction account!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

**Artemis **

My eyes widened to saucers as I looked around the workshop. A toy plane buzzed next to my ear as it zoomed past and I felt my mouth open. I blinked slowly, moving my eyes back to Jace. A question bubbled across my tongue, "Where are we?"

"Santa's workshop!" Jace insisted, grabbing me by the wrist and pulling me through the room. "Look! That's an elf! And that's Santa's office! And-"

"You are really intent on this whole 'Santa is real' thing, aren't you?" I quirked an eyebrow at her as I dug my heels into the floor. It was obviously just some mall store or something. Jace was just trying to prank me. "Of all the pranks to put so much effort into?"

"Look! Santa's _right there_!" Jace began pointing desperately at the door to 'Santa's office'. I looked into the empty air with a purse of my lips. There was nothing there, that I saw. I gave her a questioning look, wondering if my friend had lost her mind. "You don't see him."

Her eyes were locked with mine, a hollow look to the once energized orbs. I shook my head with a frown.

"Why do you insist so much on believing in things like Santa Claus?" I inquired, trying to understand why my friend seemed so distressed. She bit her lip with worry showing in her eyes. Then they seemed to light up, as if lightning had shot through them and she took off running out the door shouting about how she 'had to find Jack'. Before she left, I watched her pull on a very large coat that she seemed to have pulled out of thin air.

That's odd. Jace never gets cold.

* * *

**Pitch **

"I am not a coward, Frost," I growled at the white haired boy. He merely scoffed back at me.

"Then why are you running away like one?" he asked, his eyes narrowing as he leaned towards my in what he seemed to think was a menacing posture. I had no answer to his question, my eyes darkening as they narrowed back at him. Silence filled the air, tension thickening it to an almost suffocating degree as I forcefully shoved thoughts of Artemis out of my mind. She's forgotten me. I need to forget her.

"I am doing the one thing I can to save her!" I hissed at him, a flame of anger lighting with in me. It was growing to an inferno of fury, fueled by all the frustrations and anger I was feeling.

**Frustration** about having to lose the one person I've come to truly care for in thousands of years.

"There's no other way," I insisted, trying to force the burning hate I felt towards the world back into its dark corner in my mind. I could dwell on such things later, perhaps remodel my home.

**Anger **for knowing that the Man in the Moon was probably enjoying my suffering.

"How can you know that? Have you even _tried_?" Jack argued, hitting his cane against the ice with the last growled out word. A faint voice registered in my ears, sounding feminine and as if it was coming through a dense fog.

**Fury **towards myself for allowing myself to become attached.

"_Of course I've tried_!" I snapped back at him. The voice came again, closer this time, and found my eyes twitching to look over Frost's shoulder at the approaching girl that was huddled inside one of North's coats. She was calling out a name, not one I could make out clearly, and clutching the coat to her body. She finally reached us, her breath misting in the air as I recognized her. She was the rainbow-haired friend of Artemis. Was something wrong with Artemis?

**Hatred **for being unable to change circumstances.

"Jack, there you are! It's Artemis-" the girl pulled in a long breath, panting slightly from the run.

"What's wrong with Artemis?" I stepped towards her, my eyes softening with worry. She didn't respond to my voice and I realized that she didn't even know I was there. Jack glanced at me, his expression having been wiped blank, before looking at her.

"What's wrong with Artemis?" Jack mimicked my question, as if trying to translate my words over the barrier that was between the girl and me.

"She doesn't remember anything about you guys. She- She doesn't believe in any of you any more," the girl's eyes were wide as she spoke. Her words hit me. Artemis was only meant to forget me, not all of the Guardians as well. Jack, after processing the information, turned to glare at me.

"This is your fault!" he growled, causing a confused look to pass over the girl's features.

"She wasn't meant to forget everyone," I informed him with a slight narrow to my eyes. "Only me."

"Who are you talking to?"

We both looked to the girl that I now recalled to be referred to as Jace. She was lightly biting her lip, confusion causing a wrinkle to form at the top of her nose between her eyebrows. Jack let out a huff and I saw a brief moment of indecision flicker in his eyes before he opened his mouth and took me by surprise. "Have you ever heard of the Boogeyman?"

* * *

**Artemis **

I huffed as I marched across what appeared to be ice. Snow came up past my ankles, causing the pants I had changed into to grow wet and freezing cold simultaneously. A colorful spec in the distance caught my eye and I picked up my pace as I hugged my arms around myself. I hadn't anticipated it being so cold. They really were putting a whole lot of effort into this charade. As I approached, I noticed that Jace was speaking to someone. Too far to hear the words, I let my shuffle through the snow speed up to a fast walk.

"Jace! What are you doing out here? It's _freezing_!" I shouted across the ice at her and she turned to face me before turning away from me again. Frowning, I continued my slow trek across the ice towards her. I reached about fifteen feet away before attempting to speak again. "Come on, Jace, let's get back inside where it's warm."

"See what I mean?" Jace talked to what appeared to be thin air. "She doesn't believe anymore."

* * *

**Pitch **

Artemis's cheeks and nose were rosy from the cold and she trudged up to Jace. Her eyes, glimmering silver, did not even slide in my direction as she requested for Jace to go back inside North's workshop with her. Seeing her, sniffling from the cold with her black hair tied up into a hasty bun, I yearned to pull her into my arms and keep her protect her from the chilly air. My eyes slid down her body, taking in the hastily thrown on attire. She was wearing jeans that were soaked from the knees down and a thin grey sweater that went past her wrists. Her skin was it's natural ivory tone, raven hair standing out in the crisp snow.

"See what I mean?" Jace looked to us with a hollowness appearing in her eyes as she spoke. "She doesn't believe anymore."

I wanted to speak, but my voice was caught in my throat. My eyes refused to tear away from Artemis. She shook lightly from the cold, her breath coming from pink lips and curling like smoke in the air. Subconsciously, I took a step towards her with no knowledge of what I planned to do. A light crunch sounded beneath my foot and Artemis's ears seemed to perk. Her eyes briefly flickered in my direction and I held my breath. Artemis shook her head slightly before taking another step towards Jace.

"Jace, stop being so ridiculous. This is the lamest prank you guys have ever tried to pull on me. There's no one there," Artemis insisted and I tried to ignore the slight ache in my chest. Jace's eyes flicked to me, her finally being able to see me after a brief chat which involved her shouting French curses at me.

"They're right in front of me! It's Jack and-" I moved forward quickly, clamping my hand on her mouth with a sharp look in my eyes. When I pulled away, she shot me an annoyed look. "What was that for?"

"What are you even talking about?" Artemis moaned, sounding very frustrated as she looked at her friend with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Why won't you just believe me!" Jace screamed, turning on Artemis with a very frustrated spark flaming up in her eyes. She looked ready to slap Artemis, which I can only assume is why I moved forward and stepped between them, glowering at Jace. She looked startled for a moment before looking up at me with confusion mingling with frustration in her features.

"Leave her alone," I ordered, trying to ignore the aching hollowness that had taken up residence inside my chest. "She doesn't believe because her subconscious doesn't want to. Originally she had only lost memory of me, her subconscious chose to bury all the other memories in an attempt to make the psychological transition easier on her."

"Did you just hear something?" Artemis asked from behind me and I turned to face her with eyes widened in shock. "I thought I heard... a voice."


	19. Dust

**~ You guys can go to my tumblr blog that I set up for my fanfiction account!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

**Artemis **

"Just do me a favor and believe in them, just for a moment. If you don't see anyone besides us after you at least _try _then we'll go back inside," Jace insisted, brushing off my question as I stared at the empty air I could have sworn I heard a voice come from. A light crunch sounded faintly in the snow and I looked to Jace to see that she hadn't moved. Before seeing a light flicker of black that faded as soon as I thought I had seen. "Please."

"You said Jack Frost was out here?" I felt my eyebrows furrow before I closed my eyes and thought of snowy days and cuddling up with my dad to read stories about...about... _The Guardians_.

My eyes snapped open to see air. Almost disappointed, I barely noticed a flicker of movement in the corner of my vision. Turning, I spotted a teenage boy with snow white hair and paper pale skin. _Jack Frost_.

"You're real," I breathed, barely noticing the flicker of wintry eyes in the direction of where I had heard the snow crunch. "Is someone else here?"

I thought of all the other guardians. Jace hadn't been crazy? They were real. They were all real. Disappointment filled me when the empty air between Jace and I remained empty.

"Well..," Jace began only to cut herself off. She seemed to be confused for a moment before a look of annoyance passed over her features. "No, it's just us."

"Tha-" Jack went to object but instead doubled over and swore at the ice. His arm was wrapped around his stomach with a pained look on his face. My eyebrows re-furrowed and I burned a hole into the air I had definitely heard a crunch from.

"Who's there?" the question fell off of my lips and I stared up into the air, awaiting an answer. After a few minutes of silence, I turned to Jace and repeated the question. Her eyes flickered between Jack, the empty space, and me. Her lips curled in, forming a thin line across my friend's face as her eyes flickered between the three of us. "Jace, tell me."

"I... I can't," frustration etched its way into my friend's face, manifesting itself in small crinkles between her eyebrows. She bit her lip and moved towards me, her hand outstretched in my direction. "Let's just go inside. Perhaps Tooth can make us some soup and we can warm up."

* * *

**Pitch **

A sigh of relief left me as I watched Artemis's face smooth out into one of acceptance rather than determination. My breath misted in the air for just a moment but it was a moment to long. Artemis's eyes fixed on the swirling puff and then moved up to my face. Her legs moved forward, bringing her closer to me as a feeling of dread began to curl around my abdomen and squeeze. What was she doing? She was going to get herself killed.

"Artemis, stop!" Jack moved forward to intercept Artemis, his hands clamping down on her shoulders. I stared over the shock of white hair and let my emotionally drained eyes observe the frustrated determination firing up in her eyes. It was as if a flickering candle of the girl who had believed in me was flaring up, melting the icy wasteland that surrounded us.

"Why?" she demanded and I felt my own brand of aggravation beginning to burn in the back of my mind as my gaze hardened into a glare. "Why can't I know who else is here!?"

"Because if you did you would _die_!" I snarled, venom dripping off my tongue to caress the words as if they were a boa constrictor, sucking whatever kindness and well meaning I may have had intended to convey in a slight sense of frustrated desperation. A pair of silver eyes widened, seeming to look straight through Jack and up into my melted gold irises. Her mouth dropped open, gaping fractionally at me. Time froze and I wished I had never opened my mouth as my face smoothed out into a look of numb horror.

"Who is that?" she asked with such innocent curiosity that it seemed to scorch my very being with guilt-ridden self-loathing.

"It's Pitch Black, you know him," my eyes moved to see Tooth, with North beside her, fluttering around with a mix of curiosity and worry reflecting on her features.

"No!" I snarled, but it was too late.

"Pitch?" It was a voice of pure innocent beauty that pulled my attention away from the foolish fairy. I looked to Artemis to see eyes of molten silver seeming to glow in sudden recognition as all the walls her subconscious had built for her came crumbling down, opening up the truth as if it were an open wound never given time to scab over. She walked to me, going around Jack with a ghost-like grace, as if she were in a trance. One pale, thin hand moved up to cup my cheek. Her skin was icy cold and time seemed to stand still as her mouth fell open and she spoke three words that made me the happiest I had been in ages and broke me at the same time. "I remember you."

As the last word left her mouth, time seemed to come to a halt. No one moved, it felt as if my own limbs had turned to lead. My love's eyes seemed to glitter, but my own eyes were drawn to her skin. Lines of black, like ink on a canvas, raced across her skin as if it were paper. Her veins had turned to the color of oil. Beautiful skin of ivory darkened, turning to a stone-like grey as she looked up to me in shock. Cracks spread out from now darkened lips to race across her now rigid skin. I heard muttering and it took me a moment to realize it was me repeatedly muttering no as strings pulled at my knees and I fell to the ground as she did the same, crumbling to dust right in front of my eyes.

Belief is a dangerous thing. I know that better than anyone. Belief killed the love of my life, turned her to nothing more than dust in the wind. The last I saw of her was her beautiful silver eyes darkening to a depressing grey that tore out my very essence, turning it to ash.

I lost my belief in there being a such thing as 'good' in the world. I lost it just as I lost my Artemis. I lost it just like I lost hours to restless dreams that ended in eyes like the glowing moon turning to gravel. I lost it just like I lost any hope of finding joy in my eternal torture of a life.

I left the embers glowing on the torches in my domain. The darkness was no friend to me. I couldn't bring myself to travel through it, always seeing silver eyes turned to dust and ink-colored blood burning up into ash. It seemed to be the Man in the Moon's new method of torture for me, running me into the dirt with visions of my love.

Sometimes she was happy, her skin glowed golden and her laugh chimed in my ears. Her arms would wrap around me and she'd charm me with her glowing eyes and wit. Other times she was solemn, her skin dark and practically oozing pain and misery. She'd fall to her knees before me and beg me to tell her why, why I didn't just leave, why I let her remember, why I killed her with my very existence.

Firelight flickered before my darkened eyes as I looked up at a sound in the doorway, my eyes barely finding the will to drag themselves up from my scar-ridden hands.

"Are you afraid of the dark?"

* * *

**This took longer than I had hoped but the story is not quite done and you guys have free reign to pelt me with stones for what I did to you guys this chappy. :P Anyway, sorry for the delay. Please review!**


	20. Storytime

**~ You guys can go to my tumblr blog that I set up for my fanfiction account!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

**Pitch **

Utter disbelief filled me, dragging me into a sitting position on my bed. A pair of eyes illuminated the room better than any torch, both glowing as if they were a pair of miniature moons. It had to be a dream, just another hallucination to tear another piece off of me. What a shame, there are so very few bits of me left. The vision had hair that fell in shadowy ribbons to its waist, flickering in the torchlight. The skin of the apparition was a light grey, like a neatly polished stone. The mere sight of it stole my breath away. I found myself sliding off of the bed, feet dropping like lead to the floor as I did so. Something stirred within me, compelling me to go towards the vision. I trudged, having to force myself to find the will to move forward, and found myself leaning over her/it.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" it repeated the question with a voice that tugged at my heart, a voice of stunning familiarity. It couldn't be real, could it? _She _couldn't really be here, could she?

* * *

**We All Secretly Know Who This Is **

He was the monster that haunted me in my childhood, tormented me through my life. He was the embodiment of shadows, hiding under my bed and filling me with fear. He was looking at me, his gaunt face and sharp features burning themselves as a memory in my mind as he leaned over with dark eyes that held my worst fears, words falling off cruel lips, "Are you afraid of the dark?"

He didn't respond at first, and I merely smiled up at him. Small dimples appeared at the corners of my smile, and he reached up hesitantly to cradle the right side of my face. I leaned into his touch, having missed the cool feel of the palm of his hand. It pained me to see him in this state. His robe clung lifelessly to a form that had obviously grown too thin for it. His cheeks were far more hallow than I remembered, his eyes bearing dark circles as evidence of many, many sleepless nights. Even a spirit such as he could not survive long without properly caring for himself.

"I guess I am," he finally replied, and I cherished the dry chuckle that left him. It reminded me that he was still alive. I hadn't wished to be apart from him for so long. The Man in the Moon and I... Well, we had to come to terms of sorts. It had taken longer than I had wanted it to. I wish none of that mattered, that us finally being able to be together would be enough to make it all worth it. But then I look back up into eyes darkened with nightmares, fear, pain, sorrow, regret, and so much more horrid things and it feels as if I have betrayed him. I did this to my love.

* * *

_**The Day I Died**_

_I looked up at the man, seeing grey skin and golden eyes. He looks pained, shocked even. A part of me pulls towards him and a voice flickers through my mind._

_"What would you give to be with the man you love?" the voice whispers the question, it sounds as if it is the air itself speaking to me, blowing in my ear softly._

_"It's Pitch Black, you know him," there is a fairy, the Tooth fairy, and the name she speaks jogs a memory in me, somewhere deep down and buried beneath more mental blocks than I can conceive. One vision makes it through, however. It's me, cuddling in a pair of arms as I begin to fall asleep. It's a man named Pitch, breathing gently against the back of my neck as he sleeps peacefully. It's a comfortable chill that comes with the presence of the body next to mine. It's a warmth that makes the beating of my heart all the more clear. It's the first seed of love, planting itself into my chest and preparing to grow into something so much bigger than anyone could possibly imagine._

_'Anything,' my answer to the voice is clear._

_"Remember," the voice replies, and I know just what it means as I approach the man I love. The man I forgot. The man I remember._

_"Pitch," my hand moved to cup his cheek and an onslaught of memories and emotions assaulted me. Falling into darkness with only the faraway feeling of his presence to keep me anchored to reality, standing in my own mind and trying to figure out how to keep from losing the one man I cared about more than anyone else, looking at my half-dead body in a mirror as he told me that he cared about me. A stranger coming into my home when I was five and had lost everyone I knew and loved. "I remember you." _

* * *

**Artemis **

"Well, now you don't have to be. I'm here to guide you through it. We'll face it, together," I laced the fingers of my left hand with those of his right. The smile on his face was a sad one, as if he thought that I would crumble to dust before his eyes yet again.

"You don't have to lie, you know. I know you're just going to leave again. You always do, and that's okay. Just please don't ask for another piece of me. I don't know how much more is left," his voice was emotionless and hollow and I just wanted to bring my Pitch back. This Pitch was defeated, decimated by all the pain that comes with a shattered heart.

"I'm not leaving, not this time, not ever again," my right hand covered his left where it still sat, cradling the side of my face as if I were porcelain. We'd both been broken so many times, that we both knew we would have to be careful. We were delicate spirits, who's fates were twisted and tangled together as if on the whim of some idiotic Boogeyman that got nosy and decided to enter a certain house on one fateful night. Maybe that wasn't a bad thing though. Maybe, just maybe, we could put the pieces back together. And if we didn't have enough? Then we could always complete each other, and that wasn't a bad thing either.

* * *

**Me (I just want to do this)  
**

Two intertwined spirits held one another in the moonlight, they're bodies laid out across the grass as a light breeze blew over them. One of them fed off of the fear of children. The other lived off of the love that came with comforting the children. A new story had begun, written on paper by a french girl with multi-colored hair and a knack for quoting movies in French. It was about a girl that befriended the Boogeyman. Her name was Artemis, and she was the Boogeyman's true love. The story goes that whenever the Boogeyman frightens you, she appears to comfort her love. She places a kiss upon your forehead, telling you that it is a magic kiss that shields you from harm, and will tell you any bedtime story you ask. They say she travels by moonlight, and that she was the lost child of the Moon. Artemis carries a large book around with her, one full of any bedtime story a kid could wish for. And during the night, when the moon's light dances across the pages, you could swear you saw the story dancing before your very eyes.

She comes especially to those afraid of the dark. Her very existence seems to hold darkness and fear at bay. She is the Huntress, hunting for Nightmares so that she may lull the children back into the land of dreams.

There is one branch of the tale that tells of the Huntress's dog, a loyal pet that resembled a husky, and another of a certain French companion to the Huntress; but those are both stories for another time.

For now, we shall end the tale of the Huntress and the Boogeyman. Two spirits that were afraid of the dark, had found one another. They completed each other, making one another better. Their first kiss was not, how you say, full of sparks; but they both could trust that their last would not be for a long time, as long as they had each other.

As for the Huntress's family? They were the first to here the tale of the Huntress from the rainbow-haired companion of the Huntress. They were the first believers. The family of the Huntress was special, and the Man in the Moon was kind enough to allow them to see their daughter. The Huntress would visit whenever she could, and they would welcome her, and her husband, into their home with open arms.

And that concludes our tale.

* * *

**Thanks for reading you guys. :) I actually can't believe it's over. I would appreciate reviews and I hope you guys are as satisfied as I am with how this turned out. Until next time, au revoir.**


End file.
